Long Lost Dream-EV
by A True Wolf
Summary: Edward left Bella in new moon. Alone and sad, Bella is attacked by Victoria. It changed her life. Now, 75 years later, Edward finds her. But she has changed. And what does Vanessa, the popular girl at school, want with Bella. First twilight fan fic. Edward OOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey people, this is my first twilight fan fiction. Now don't be haters, please read and review. Let me know what you think. If you do, I'll be your bestest friend. This is just a background to the story, but you won't get the rest of the story unless you read this so please read this first. Anyway, please enjoy.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight.**

**Bpov**

Fate has a funny way of making the inevitable happen. It has been 75 years since Edward left me in the woods all alone and left with the rest of the Cullens. And yet, I am still 19 years old. How you ask? Well, I changed a lot in the months following Edward leaving me. I was extremely depressed and Victoria took advantage of it. She finally caught me and she made good on her promise to kill me. Or, at least she tried to.

Thinking she was being cruel, she decided to change me and then dump me on the wolves land. Yep, I knew about Jacob and the pack. Well, she bit me and while I was writhing in pain, Victoria carted me onto the wolves land. I lost consciousness. When I woke, I had a really bad burning in my throat. The thirst. I attacked the first person I could find.

Which was Jacob.

However, as soon as I realized I was attacking Jacob, I quickly let go. Come to find out, Jacob, who had taken his place as alpha of the wolf pack, had killed Victoria. And after talking it through with Sam, who became Jacob's beta, the pack agreed and decided to let me stay on their land. Only because I was changed against my will. But I knew Jacob would not have left me all alone. He was different from Edward that way.

Jacob tried to care for me but there was a serious problem. The animal blood that Jake would bring me didn't work. I couldn't keep it down. We tried everything. Yet nothing worked. So I have to live off of human blood. And that was extremely hard to come by considering I didn't want to go around biting people. So we had to come up with a different approach to it. I tried to live off of one bag of blood, unknowingly donated by the hospital. And even though most vampires could go weeks without drinking but only once, I could not. Jacob tried to talk me into drinking from him, but the venom that I now had would no doubt poison Jacob. And I would not risk losing him. So I tried to live off that one bag a week.

And that is when things turned bad.

I stayed with Jacob and Billy. Charlie was told that I became ill while I was with Jacob and the pack. It was serious so I could not be moved. For three weeks Charlie called and talked to me. It wasn't long before Billy decided that Charlie needed to be let in on the secret. So Billy invited Charlie over for dinner one night. I was excited for Charlie to finally know what was going on. I was ready to tell him everything. We were outside playing football when Charlie fell and scraped his hand. The sent became too much for me to bare. I attacked him, draining him dry. Billy tried to stop me. Before me or Jake could stop it, I attacked and killed Billy. I was so upset about what I had done.

And things just went from bad to worse.

At the funeral, my emotions took over and I ended up killing Renee, Phil, Angela, and two deputies before the pack could stop me. They managed to cover up the incident. But the pain and guilt I felt was too much. Every time I looked at Jacob, I remembered what I did to Charlie and Billy. Every time I saw my former friends Mike and Jessica, I remembered what I did at the funeral. I couldn't take it. That night, while Jacob slept, I left. When he woke up, he would find my note and know that I left for good. With no planes to ever return to Forks, I ran south. Thanks to my ability to go out into sunlight and not give myself away by sparkling, which I found out about while playing football with Jacob and the pack.

As the years passed and I traveled all over the United States, I began building my own coven. It was not my original plan, but after finding Derek in Florida being attacked by sharks and saving him, that all changed. He was going to die if I didn't help. So I changed him, everything started to fall into place. It was like he was my missing puzzle piece. We discovered that he too could go out into the sun and not sparkle. But lucky him he could live off animal blood. And I lived off his. We were amazed he even had a blood flow. He even kept his brilliant blue eyes, which went well with his jet black hair. I was so amazed he was so different.

After that, we headed north to Ohio, where we came across Katie. She's extremely smart and when she was changed. She gained a gift. She could control technology. Any technology. Cars, computers, cell phones, hacking devices, you name it.

We found Josh next. When were in Maine. I was watching Derek hunt when I saw him trying to commit suicide. After he lost his baby sister to a train accident, his parents blamed him. He tried to kill himself to get away from them. So I offered him a better deal. He was well built and strong, I knew he would be a good vampire.

Nicky came next. We found her in Arizona. She was going to be locked away for deep depression. But when I found her, she was happy as could be. I told her I could give her a better life, which she quickly accepted. Could you really blame her though.

And then came Silver. He lived with an abusive family. They beat him on a daily bases. He didn't even have a name. They never gave him one. I watched from afar as they did this. And since his parents were both police, no one would believe him if he told anyone. One night while they were celebrating their anniversary, Silver was dragged along with them for what he thought was supposed to be dinner and a movie. But instead, they took him into the woods and beat him to near death. And they left him there to die. I stepped in and changed him. I named him silver because his human eyes were silver when I saw them. He doesn't talk much, and his body is huge. Like bigger than Emmett's.

And then, before I knew it, I had a coven. We were so different too. None of us sparkled, we could all sleep if we wanted to even though we didn't need to, and we now lived in Canada. Thanks to all the money I received from mom, dad, and Phil all dying, I was set for life. I owned houses everywhere.

Even in Forks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here is chapter one. Hope you guys like it. I'm gonna go eat some cookies. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things twilight.**

**Bpov**

We were all sitting in the living room. I was on the couch wiping off my mouth from dinner. Derek sat beside me cleaning his wrist from my dinner. Silver, being the lone wolf that he is, stood by the window looking out into the night. Katie, Josh, and Nicky all sat in the floor in front of the fireplace playing poker.

"You cheat Katie." Josh grumbled as Katie gathered up all of the money from the center of their little circle.

"I don't have to cheat when I play against you. Your just that bad at playing poker." She laughed.

Nicky dealed out the next hand. I looked over at Silver. We had just got done with our graduation about two weeks ago and now had to find a new place to move to.

"Silver," I asked him. "Where would you like to move to. It's your turn to pick."

Silver just looked out the window. When I saw a slight smile on his face, I knew something was up. He wasn't a talkative one but he loved to make me uncomfortable. And I let him do it 'cause it made him happy. I braced myself for the name of where he picked.

"What was the name of that place you came from?" Silver asked.

"Yeah what was the name of that town?" Josh asked looking at me, not noticing when Katie leaned over to look at his cards.

"I fold." Katie said as she laid her cards down.

Nicky smiled and folded as well. Josh threw down his cards angrily. He stood, scooped up all the cards, and threw them into the fire. Me and Derek laughed.

"So where are we going Bella? Whats this place called?" Nicky asked, poking the fire.

Derek nuzzled my neck with his nose. "Wasn't it called Spoons? Knives?"

I sighed. "You mean Forks."

"Yeah, let's go there. We haven't been there yet." Katie said.

"I don't know guys. I have a lot of bad memories there." So may bad memories that I was still trying to forget.

"Babe, we will be right there for you. You know that. Especially me Bella." Derek said, kissing my forehead.

"Alright. We will move to Forks then. I already have a house there so we shouldn't have any big problems.

* * *

I sat the box I had down by the king sized bed. I didn't have much to move. I didn't have many things to begin with. But I was happy. Derek came in with five boxes and sat them down an the floor beside mine.

"You seem deep in thought." Derek said sitting down on the bed. He patted the spot beside him.

"It's just... I haven't been here in 75 years. But the bad memories are still so fresh. Even after I had dads house torn down and this one built on top of it, The memories still didn't go away."

"Well then, That leaves only one thing to do." Derek pulled me into his lap and began rocking me back and forth. "We need to make new memories to cover up the bad ones."

I looked at Derek. "Well we start school tomorrow. Forks high school. I wonder if it has changed any?"

All of my old friends were dead by now. That or they are really old. Jessica was probably the crankiest old woman if she wasn't dead. Of course, thanks to me, Angela never had the chance to grow up. I winced at the pain in my chest. The memories still held just as much pain as the day they happened.

"Bella?" Derek asked me.

"Oh... uh sorry. I was just... thinking."

"Bella, I am right here. I'm not gonna let you hurt sweetheart. At least tell me about it so you won't hurt alone." Derek watched my face.

I didn't say anything.

"Sweetheart, everything will be fine. Don't worry." Derek kept rocking me back and forth as he began to hum my favorite song to me. Moonlight by Yiruma.

I started to feel sleepy as he rocked me. I yawned. Derek noticed. He lifted me up into his arms, never even stopped humming to me. He pulled back the covers and laid me down on the bed. Then he crossed to the other side of the bed and crawled in next to me. He wrapped his arms around me. I was thankful for the ability to sleep. I slept every night. It really relaxed me.

"Goodnight my love." Derek said as he kissed me goodnight.

The last thing I heard before I drifted off to sleep in Derek's arms was the sound of Nicky and Katie yelling at Josh for peeking in on them.

* * *

**Hey, well that's it. I'll Have the next chapter up soon. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Well well well. Hiya all. Good to see ya'll again. If your reading this, then you have read chapters 1 and 2. Well congrats, You've made it to chapter 3. Read and review please. I love to hear from people on how i'm doin and how you like the story. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things twilight.**

**Bpov**

Monday. I hate mondays. It was like the world was waking up from a hangover. Everyone working off what they did over the weekend. School was no different, maybe even worse. Everyone was bummed out that their weekend was over. No enthusiasm, no happiness, just laziness. It made my normally dismal day feel a thousand times worse.

But it wasn't all bad. Because of my coven being with me. And thinks to Katie the amazing, who worked her magic on the schools computer, me and Derek have all the same classes.

1st block: English with Mr. Yates

2nd block: Algebra with Mrs. Sarver

Lunch

3rd block: Biology with Mr. Wylie

4th block: Gym with Coach Warren

Right now, me and my coven were sitting in the corner of the lunchroom. We sat in a half circle booth. Josh, Katie, Nicky, and Silver all picked at their food. While me and Derek actually stomached ours. I helped him build a tolerance to regular food.

"Bella, are you even listening to me?"

I shook my head to clear it. "Sorry. What did you say?"

"I said it's just our first day and already people are talking about us. We sure do turn a few heads." Nicky said motioning to one of the tables with a tilt of her chin.

I slid a piece of pizza into my mouth. "We always turn a few heads." I used to be afraid of it, but got used to it over the years. Derek helped a lot with that. But it never hurt to listen to what people were saying about us.

"Wow. Hey Mark, have you noticed the new kids?" One girl asked.

"Yeah. The one with brown hair is really pretty." Mark said looking at me with a smile.

"Mark, dude, she has red eyes. _Red_ eyes." Another boy said, also looking my way.

"So. They make her look dangerous." Mark said.

_You have no idea Mark._ I thought to myself.

"Don't the others kind of remind you of that other family that goes here? That red eyed girl aside." The girl said, elbowing the boy. "What do you think Tony?"

"I agree Rebecca. But that one girl freaks me out." Tony said.

"I think she is beautiful. We should go say something to her." Mark went to stand only to have Rebecca pull him back down.

"Mark, hang on. Vanessa and her little posse is heading their way." Rebecca said looking to her right.

I followed her gaze to see four girls walking over to us. These must be the popular kids of the high school. This was going to be fun. For me at least.

Vanessa stopped in front of our table. "Hello. I am Vanessa Simmons. I am the leader of this school."

I smile at Vanessa. "Hello Vanessa. My name is Bella Wroth. And I'm the girl that doesn't care who you are."

Derek and the others laughed. That made Vanessa angry.

"Look you red eyed freak, I run this school and what I say goes. If you don't want me to make your time here miserable, I suggest that you listen good and do as I say." Vanessa said getting in my face.

I smiled. Derek was trying his best to hold in his laughs. Josh and Katie were looking at her like she was crazy. Nicky was off in her own little world. And Silver was watching me. I got up into Vanessa's face where our noses where just inches apart.

"Vanessa, I don't care if you are the queen of England. I do what I want, when I want. Silver, get rid of her for me will you babe."

Silver stood up and walked over to Vanessa. When she saw how massive Silver was, she quickly left.

"That girl has a lot of guts to do that. I'm going to go talk to her." Mark stood up. He walked up to me and smiled. "Hi. I'm Mark Thompson. Those two over there are my friends Tony and Rebecca."

"Hi. I'm Bella. And these are my family. Derek, Silver, Josh, Katie, and Nicky." I introduced my coven one by one.

"Well welcome to Forks High." Mark smiled. "So if you don't mind me asking, why are your eyes red?"

"Medical condition. Bleeding in the iris." I said. Suddenly Marks scent was too much for me to take. I began shaking. I slid toward Derek a bit.

"Well they sure are pretty. So I was wondering if you might want to go out with me Friday? I could show you Forks." Mark moved closer to me.

I tensed up as the scent got stronger. He needed to leave.

"Um, Mark, I don't think I can. I mean, I have plans." I nudged Derek.

"Oh, well how about Saturday?" He insisted.

"I...um...have a date that night." I said shaking harder.

"Oh. Well maybe some other time. I'll see you later Bella." Mark finally got up and left. I coughed to try and calm the burn in my throat.

Derek took my hand. "Come Bella, lets go get some air."

Derek led me outside. Once he was sure we were out of sight. Then he turned to me.

"Baby, lets calm down. Here," Derek used his finger nail to create a shallow cut on the side of his neck. He leaned into me, putting the cut level with my mouth. "drink love."

Blood welled up in the cut. "No, not here."

Derek used his hand to pull my head closer to his neck so I was just a breath away from his neck. I gently sank my fangs into his neck. His blood was warm and rich as it flowed into my mouth. The taste was heaven to me. Once I had my fill, I released his neck and started licking his neck clean.

"Thank you babe." I told Derek.

Derek leaned down and kissed me. His lips, being slightly warmer than mine, burned mine with a delicious burn. He pulled away and put his forehead to mine.

"I love you Bella." He said.

But before I could answer, someone else spoke.

"Bella?"

_Wait. _I thought. _I know that voice. _I turned to see that I was right. Alice Cullen.

"Crap!" I whispered.

Derek looked at me then at Alice. Then back to me. He was obviously confused.

Alice walked over to us, She looked at me with wide eyes. "Bella, is that really you?"

"Hello Alice." I said with a fake smile.

"Bella, what are you doing here? How are you alive? Are your eyes red?"

"Look Alice, I am not in the mood for twenty questions. Can you just go." I said burying my face in Derek's neck.

"But Bella, I have so many questions." Alice complained.

Derek stepped in between me and Alice. Alice backed up slightly.

"Bella said she didn't want to talk to you. I suggest you leave." Derek's deep voice and towering height obviously intimidating the small vampire.

Alice nodded and walked away. But I knew that wouldn't be the last of her. Derek turned to me.

"Come on sweetheart, class will start soon."

I followed Derek to biology class. Gym was okay aside from the fact that Mark was in class with me and wouldn't leave me alone. I had him in biology too but he sat at the front of the class and we sat in the very back. School let out and we met the others at my black mustang. And as we got in, I noticed Alice standing across the parking lot. She was alone.

* * *

**Well there it is. Hope you liked it. Like it or not please let me know.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: CHAPTER 4 WOOOHOOO! At least for you guys. I have to write these things. Anyway, you people needs to read this and then answer the question that i put at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things twilight.**

**Bpov**

"Bella, you okay hun?" Derek asked me.

"Yeah. I guess I am. I just..." I had no idea what was up. After seeing Alice today, a lot of questions came up.

Derek sat next to me by the pool. I had bought a heated pool so that me and Derek could swim with others and them not notice how cold we are. "Sweetheart, did seeing Alice today hurt you?"

I sighed. "No, it just brought up some tough memories. And some really difficult questions."

"Like?" Derek put his feet in the pool.

"Well, if Alice was there, does that mean she's alone? Or are the other Cullens here too? What will I say to them when they talk to me? I don't want to talk to them." I put my face in my hands. "What do I do Derek?"

"Baby, you don't have to do anything you don't want to do. Hey, I know. Lets me and you go for a run. What do you say?" He kissed my cheek. "I know how much you love to run."

"I'd like that Derek. I really would."

Derek stood you and offered me his hand. I took it and he helped me up. We went to the gate that surrounded the pool and started out into the woods. Me being smaller and thinner, I was faster and more aerodynamic. I shot of into the forest, leaving Derek in my dust. Once I was sure I was a good distance ahead of him, I stopped and hid behind a large tree. When I heard him approaching, I stuck my foot out and tripped him. He went skidding across the ground.

"Hey now that's not fair." Derek laughed from from his place in the dirt.

"I never claimed to be fair." I told him then stuck my tongue out at him.

"Oh, you are so going to get it now." He started to get up.

I darted out into the forest. But this time, he caught up with me. I felt him slam into my back. We rolled on the ground laughing. When we stopped rolling, he pinned me to the ground.

"Say your sorry for tripping me." Derek laughed.

"Never!" I laughed.

Derek started tickling me. I tried to twist out of his grip. But he just followed my movements with his hands. So I tried to push his hands away. That didn't work either.

"Aww... Derek stop... come on." I begged in between laughs.

"Say it." He said tickling me harder.

"Okay...okay...I'm sorry."

Derek stopped tickling me and laughed as he leaned down to my face. "Now make me feel better. You hurt me feelings."

I leaned up the rest of the way and kissed his lips. He kissed back and I heard him growl. Wait. That wasn't Derek growling. I sat up and looked to my right. I saw three huge wolves coming out of the tree line. A dark silver one who I knew was Paul. A light gray, almost creamy white, one which I knew was Leah. And a dark chocolate brown one that I knew was Embry.

I looked to my left and saw more. The black one was Sam, the sandy colored one was Seth, and the light brown fur of Quil. Derek stood up and pulled me up after him, only to push me behind him. In front of him, three more wolves came forward. The two that were on the right and left, I did not know. But the wolf in the middle I'd know anywhere. Jacob's russet – tan brown fur stood out to me more than any of the others.

Jacob growled at Derek, exposing his long white canines. I knew they were preparing to attack. So I stepped out from behind Derek. Jacob's eyes landed on me. He stopped growling and seemed to smile in a weird wolfy way.

"Hey Jake." I said to Jacob with a smile.

Jacob ran at me. Derek grabbed my arm. "Bella, We need to run."

But I didn't move. Jacob got closer. Derek tried to pull me out of his way, but I wouldn't budge. Then impact. Jacob slammed into me, knocking me onto the ground. He began licking my face over and over.

I pushed his face out of mine. "It's good to see you too Jake."

Jacob backed up, turned and ran back into the woods. Then he came running back to me. He hoisted me up into a big bear hug. Or should I say, big wolf hug. **(A/N: That was a terrible pun on my part.)** I noticed that he was a bit thicker with muscle then he used to be. He also had a mustache and goatee.

Out of nowhere, my entire coven appeared beside Derek. They looked at the wolves that surrounded us and turned the terrified gaze at me.

"Bella, what is going on?" Katie asked me.

"Yeah, we followed the scent you two left all the way out here. Only to find you surrounded by giant wolves." Josh said.

"Guys, this is my friend, Jacob. Jake, this is my coven. My family." I told Jake.

Jacob looked over my coven. I noticed that his eyes lingered on Nicky for a moment too long. He smiled at her. "Who is that?" He asked me.

"That is Nicky. Why Jake?" Like I didn't already know. I could see that something was there.

"I think I just imprinted." He smiled at Nicky. She smiled back.

A grunt came from one of the wolves. Jacob turned to look at Sam. Sam made some kind of groaning grunt like thing. I had no idea what it meant, but Jake obviously knew what it meant.

"Sam, go ahead and take the pack on home. If your not on patrol then go home and get some rest." Sam nodded at Jake and ran off into the woods. The pack followed suite. Jacob turned to me. "So, why did you leave me Bella?"

"Look Jake, I don't want to talk about it right now."

Jake looked me in the eye. "Your not dodging this. Tell me. I won't leave you alone till you do."

I sighed. I knew he would do it to. "Jacob, the pain I went through in those few days, what with all the 'bad things' going on with me, I just couldn't take it. It ate at me. Not to mention what I put you through with your dad and all. I just stay."

"Bella, I didn't care about that. I was prepared to take care of you. No matter what the cost." Jacob said to me, still watching my eyes. "And your eyes are as beautiful as ever." He smiled.

"I knew you were ready to do that. But I couldn't take your life away from you Jacob. I left for that reason too." I turned and walked to Derek. "It was good to see you Jacob."

"Bella, I have more..." A howl came from the woods. Jacob grumbled something. "Bella, this isn't over. Not yet." With one last smile at Nicky, Jacob phased and ran off into the night.

Nicky came up to me. "Did he just turn into a wolf?"

"Yep, he sure did Nicky."

"That was nifty. I hope I get to see him again." She stared in the direction Jacob had disappeared.

"Don't worry Nicky. I have a feeling you won't see the last of him." I tried to remember what Jacob had told me about imprinting. I couldn't remember any of it. I would just have to ask him again later.

"Come on my love, lets go home. I'm sure that run made you thirsty." Derek smirked at me.

"Your funny Derek. Really funny."

* * *

**Alright all you readers, let do this thing! Quiz time: Who do your want Bella to end up with, Derek or Edward? Because i've been giving thought to her staying with Derek. But let me know what you guys want. Cause its all about what you guys want. So give me as many answers as you guys can. If it's too hard to decide and everyone is split evenly between the two groups then ill have one version for Edward. And another for Derek. Just let me know you guys. I'm off to have a picnic with my dog. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Alright, listen up all my peeps. I thank ya'll for ya'lls reviewing, but my friends from school, who also read my things for moral support, insists on texting me what they think instead of reviewing like you mice people. So the score for Derek Versus Edward is tied 10 to 10. Can you believe it? I blame the economy. Anyway, because i don't want to lose any of my readers, I am making two different stories. There will be a Long Lost Dream EV for Edward and a Long Lost Dream DV for Derek. I jusat want to make all of you happy. Hope you guys under stand my current situation. Love you guys.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things twilight.**

**Bpov**

"Bella, love, you gotta get up." Derek said shaking me awake. "We are going to be late for school if you don't get up soon."

I groaned as I sat up. I didn't want to go to school. Well could you blame me. Having to repeat the same classes over and over through out your whole life can get pretty dull. Plus, I had a feeling that Alice was going to be there. I did not want to have to deal with that.

"Derek, I love you. You know I do. But today, you are on your own in school. 'Cause I'm not going." I laid back down, pulling the covers over my head.

I heard him laugh. "Bella, if you don't go, who will keep Josh, Katie and Nicky in line? Who will I hold hands with?"

I knew Derek was playing the guilt trip. But I knew he was trying to play that way. So it did not work.

"Noooo." I groaned, looking him in the eyes.

Derek smiled evily. "Then I will just have to make you."

Derek lunged at me. I rolled off the bed so that he couldn't get to me. He grunted and lept over the bed toward me. I darted out of the room and ran to the living room. I heard Derek charge out of the room.

"Catch Bella!" He yelled.

Then I heard the stampede of footsteps as Josh, Katie, Nicky, and Derek cam rushing into the living room. They charged into the room. I jumped, dodging Katie as she lept for me. I twisted right, dodging Josh. Then ducked right to send Nicky flying over me. Derek charged at me. I couldn't go around, over or under him. That left one thing to do. I jumped over the couch. I turned around the corner to head up to my room and slammed into a wall. No, not a wall. Silver.

"Oh Silver, you gotta help me hide."

Instead, Silver smiled as he grabbed hold on me wrists and twisted them behind my back. Derek and the others came running around the corner. They stopped when they saw me in Silvers grasp.

"Good catch Silver. Lets take her back to our room." Derek said leading the way.

Silver swung me up on his shoulder. He carried me up to my room while I kicked and hammered my fists on his back. Silver finally released me only to toss me onto my bed. Josh and Silver grabbed my legs and held them down while Katie and Nicky held down my arms. Derek knelt next to the bed and lifted up my tank top to expose my belly.

"No fair!" I said as I tried to free myself, and failed.

"You can't get away this time Bella." Derek laughed as he inhaled deeply.

Then, with all his breath, he blew down on my stomach. The sensation tickled me pink. I laughed and squirmed under Derek's mouth. I twisted and turned as I laughed.

"Okay... I give... I'll go to school."

Derek stopped with a laugh and scooped me up out of the bed. He gave me a quick kiss as he sat me down. "We'll be waiting for you downstairs."

I closed the door behind Derek. After pulling on a pair of khaki shorts, I pulled on a black short sleeve shirt. Once I had my shoes on and I was good to go, I slid down the stair railings all the way down to Derek.

As every one climbed into my black mustang, I tossed the keys to Silver. "You drive. I want to take my baby today."

Silver nodded and went off to school. I opened the garage and pulled the top off of my shocking blue Ducati motorcycle. I've had her for ten years and only rode her when the mood struck me. And today was one of those days. I pulled on my leather biker jacket before putting my full headed helmet on. Her engine purred when I crank her up. I loved the feeling of her under me as I sped down the road toward school.

OOOOOOOOOO

I pulled into my parking place and flipped out the kick stand. I slid off my helmet and my jacket as I dismounted my Ducati. Derek came running over to me. He hugged me close. Then he took my hand and we walked inside together.

When we walked into Mr. Yates class, I was greeted by a horrible surprise. In the back of the class, right behind my and Derek's seats, sat Emmett, Alice, and even worse, Edward. Alice smiled at me and nudged Edward who was reading a book. He looked up and as soon as our eyes met, he dropped the book and his mouth fell wide in surprise as he took in the situation. Anger filled my heart at the sight of the man that broke my heart. I wanted so much to walk over to him and slap him senseless. Instead, I just squeezed Derek's hand. He squeezed my hand back and we walked to our seats.

All class I could hear Alice and Emmett talking about me in hushed whispers. Edward said nothing but I could feel him staring at me.

"Look Edward, Alice wasn't lying after all." Emmett said.

"I told you so." Alice bragged. "It was the truth this time."

This time? Does that mean she had lied about seeing me before. Questions began popping up in my head. Had she been watching my future.

Derek grabbed my hand. "Baby, you okay?"

I nodded and continued to listen to Emmett and Alice.

"Baby? Who does that guy think he is? That's Edward's girl." Emmett said looking at Edward.

Alice looked closely at Derek. I don't know who he is. I can't see Bella's future remember. When I stopped being able to see her, we all thought she had died." Alice threw in.

My shaking began. I looked at Derek, and he nodded, knowing exactly what I wanted him to do. I closed my eyes and let my body go limp. Derek caught me.

"Mr. Yates, Bella fainted." Derek said, making sure to sound worried.

"Get her to the nurse right away." Mr. Yates told him.

I felt Derek hoisted me up into his arms. I also heard Emmett speak. "What do you think just happened?"

OOOOOOOOOO

Lunch time came around. Me and Derek waited for the others. Once they met up with us, we headed toward the lunchroom. We hadn't even entered the room yet and I could already hear people talking about us. Or at least something involving us.

"What are they thinking?" I heard Tony say.

"I hope this doesn't get ugly. But if it does, my money is on the new kids. Especially Bella and the big guy that scared Vanessa away." Rebecca said.

We entered the lunchroom. I immediately noticed what they were talking about. The Cullens, all of them, were sitting in our booth.

"Do you think they did it to make Bella mad?" Mark asked looking at me.

My entire coven watched me. I sighed and lead them to a new table next to our normal table. I refuse to show any weakness. I sat down. Derek and the others went and got our food. I reached down to my backpack and pulled out my ipod. Putting the ear buds in my ears and turned on Chasing The Sun by The Wanted.

Derek returned with my tray. I slid a fry into my mouth.

I was calm and relaxed for the first time since I had seen Alice. That is, until Vanessa and her gang came over. Vanessa slid a chair in between me and Derek. She sat down and moved my tray over in front of her. She began eating my food. Silver and Derek both went to do something, but I gave them a look that said not to.

Vanessa noticed I was paying no attention to her and she plucked my ear plugs from my ears. "Hey freak. Thanks for the lunch. It's about time you started treating me with some respect." She laughed.

"Bella shouldn't be taking that from her." I heard Rosalie say.

I turned to Vanessa. "Don't you have some little kids to harass Vanessa. 'Cause it isn't working for me."

She frowned at me. "Look, I do what I want, when I want." She took a sip of my tea.

Using my finger, I tipped the the cup. The tea spilled all over Vanessa. She gasped and stood, tea poured off of her white dress and onto the floor.

"Whoops. Sorry 'bout that Vanessa." I laughed. "Lets me help you make that less noticeable." I grabbed my burger of of the tray and smeared it all over her dress. Ketchup and mustard covered the tea stain. "There. Now no one will noticed the tea spill."

Vanessa's face turned red with anger. "I'm going to the principal about this." She said through clenched teeth.

"Here," I reached down into my backpack and pulled out a gel ink pen. I grabbed the edge of her dress and brought it up onto the table. I quickly signed my name in blue ink. "now everyone will know I did this."

Vanessa screeched and stormed off, her posse following quickly behind her. The whole cafeteria was laughing as she stomped out of the lunchroom. T listened to the Cullens.

"Wow. Bella is ruthless." Emmett said.

"She was enjoying it too. I could feel the joy rolling off of her in waves." Jasper said.

"Did you guys notice her eyes are red?" Alice said.

Yeah, its really odd. Do you think we should go speak to her?" Jasper asked Edward.

I looked at Edward. Jasper tensed up. "Never mind. She angry again."

I sighed and turned to Derek. "Lets go out to the hall." I leaned down to his ear. "I'm thirsty."

Derek stood and together we walked out of the lunchroom. Once we found a secluded spot, Derek pinned me to the wall. He kissed my neck and hummed as I prepared to bite. That is when I noticed Edward over in the shadows of the hall, watching us. I smiled and sent him a wink as I bit down on Derek's neck. Edward growled and disappeared.

* * *

**There ya go. Hope ya'll liked it. I'll have those stories up soon. The stories will remain the same till about chapter 11. Now if you will excuse me, I have a pool full of chocolate pudding to swim in.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: What is up you guys. Here is the next chapter for you guys. I hope that ya'll like it. Please let me know hoe i'm doing. This being my first i want to know what you guys think. So review and tell me. **

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight.**

**Bpov**

School ended. Finally! I was putting my book in my locker when Derek came up to me. The others were following him.

"Ready to go my beauty?" Derek asked kissing the back of my neck.

"Yep. Just let me..."

I felt Derek pull my bra strap out and let it go. SNAP!

"Ouch!" I yelled. Derek was walking away as fast as he could.

"Oh no you don't." I laughed as I ran and jumped onto his back. Katie followed my lead and jumped up on Josh's back. But Josh wasn't prepared and they both tumbled to the ground. Once they were standing again, we headed out to our vehicles.

But when we made it out, we froze. The Cullens were all standing around our vehicles. Emmett was leaning against my Ducati while he fiddled with my helmet. I slid off Derek's back and lead my coven over to the Cullens.

Alice squealed, hugging me up as soon as I was close enough. I didn't return the hug. Instead I pushed her away from me. Shock crossed her facial features, but quickly disappeared.

She smiled at me. "Bella, I've missed you."

"Well I did not." I said waving at my coven. They moved over to my mustang.

Emmett grinned. "Come on Bella. You know you missed your Emmy bear."

"Emmett, get off of my baby or I will tear you limb from limb." I growled as I grabbed my helmet from him and pushed him off my Ducati.

I slid on my jacket and helmet as I mounted my motorcycle. Once I had her cranked up, I revved the engine. The Cullens just watched me. I revved the engine again and jolted toward Emmett. He held up his hands in defense. I did it again, and he jumped out of the way as I sped off toward home.

OOOOOOO

**Epov**

I watched as my Bella sped off on that ridiculous motorcycle. She had changed in more ways then one. The Bella I knew would never ride such a dangerous machine. A black mustang quickly followed her. Bella obviously had some followers. Edward did not like them. Especially that one man that was always by her side.

"That is not our Bella." I said through clenched teeth.

"I know. What happened to her?" Alice asked, obviously frustrated by not being able to see Bella's future.

"I don't know Alice. But it is clear she doesn't want to speak to us." I told her.

My Bella. 75 years ago, Alice was watching her every move, till one day, Bella just vanished. We tried to figure out what had happened by returning to Forks. Yet, when we went to visit Charlie, we discovered he was dead. So we contacted the Blacks. Since we couldn't cross onto their land, we had to call. Carlisle managed to get hold of Sam. Sam told us that Jacob was the alpha now, and that they needed to contact him. When Carlisle asked to speak to Billy, he was told that Billy was dead. When we were finally able to get hold of Jacob, he told us that Bella had been attacked and died.

I thought Bella was dead for years. Now I find her here in Forks. Alive. Well sort of. All I wanted to do was hold her in my arms, and never let her go. I wanted to tell her how sorry I was for leaving her. I wanted to kiss her and tell her that I love her. But instead I find that not only will she not speak to me or my family, but she and this other guy had some sort of bond. After all, I did see her necking him.

"We need to get her to talk to us." I said.

"But how?" Alice jumped in. "I can't see her future so we can't exactly catch her in a moment when she is alone."

"Yes, catch her. We need to catch her." If I could catch her, I could talk her into loving me again. I turned to Jasper. "Do you remember that rope that Carlisle had a witch put a spell on so it would hold you down when you were a new born?"

"Yeah, why?" He asked.

"Cause I'm going to need it."

OOOOOOOOO

I watched my beautiful Bella being rocked back and forth by that man until she yawned. He tucked her into bed and kissed her on the forehead.

"Bella, love, I have to take care of our homework real quick. As soon as I'm done, I'll be right back up here with you." He said.

Bella nodded and he left. Bella sighed and closed her eyes. After a few minutes, I snuck in to her bedroom through her window. _Just like old times._ I thought to myself. I undid the rope from around my torso and slowly approached her. I didn't want to give myself away. But when I got up close to her, I realized she was really asleep. Amazing. Carlisle would have a field day with that piece of information.

I gently rolled her over onto her stomach. Bringing both her wrists behind her back, I wrapped the rope around her wrists. She didn't even stir. Quietly thanking the witch that cart the anti-break spell on the rope, I picked Bella up and carefully placed her on my shoulder.

After climbing back out the window, I started running toward the meadow where my family was waiting for me.

OOOOOOOOO

**Bpov**

_I was sitting out on the porch looking out at the fog as it surrounded my house. Charlie had already left for work, so I was home alone. I finished cleaning up after breakfast and decided to come outside. I didn't want to go back up to my room. There was too much to remind me of Edward. I sighed. My life has only gone down hill from that day about three weeks ago. I had lost a lot of weight, I never smiled, and my friends abandoned me when I needed them most. Even Mike had started to ignore me after a week or so. There was just no joy in my life anymore. _

_Jacob came often and visited me. He had increased in muscle mass and height. And when he told me he was a werewolf, I almost laughed. Until he showed me. He has a beautiful tan brown coat of fur. And it was so soft. I enjoyed falling asleep against him when he was in his wolf form. _

"_What are you doing all alone out here? Don't you know there are monsters lurking around when you can't see them." A voice said._

_I looked around everywhere. I couldn't see anyone. Next thing I know, I was sent flying across the lawn and stopped at the base of a tree. That's when I saw Victoria. _

_She smiled. "Where is your little boyfriend? Last I heard, he left you all alone."_

"_Wh...what do you want?" I stuttered._

"_I want revenge on your vampire family for killing James. It's your fault he is dead. And so I shall kill you." She laughed as she approached me._

_I was filled with fear of what she was going to do to me. I wasn't ready to die. Victoria picked me up by my hair._

"_I'm going to make you suffer. I'm going to bite you, and as you scream and yell in pain, I'll take you to your precious wolves and let them rip you to shreds." She yanked my head back, exposing my neck, Then she sank her fangs into my flesh. _

_I screamed out as the overwhelming burn overtook my body._

I jolted awake. The nightmares were getting worse. I hated when my past just decides to make it's way into my normal life. Suddenly, I noticed to ground flying by below me. I tried to move my arms, but realized quickly that my hands were bound together. And I couldn't break the rope. Panic took over. I inhaled, trying to get a sense of where I was. But the scent I picked up almost made me gag.

"Edward, put me down!" I yelled at him.

He laughed. "As you wish my love."

He slowed to a stop in a big open field. Gently, he lifted me off his shoulder and placed me on the ground. The sight I took in before me filled me with rage. Standing in front of me was the Cullens. Including Carlisle and Esme. They were all looking at me.

"Edward, you kidnapped me?!" I struggled to pull the rope apart. "Why can't I break this stupid rope?" I grunted in frustration.

Edward knelt down next to me. "The rope is bewitched. It can not be broken." He patted my cheek. "Nothing can break it."

I growled and bit at his hand. Edward laughed. Rosalie stepped toward him.

"Edward! What were you thinking?" She snapped. "You said you were going to bring her here. You never said you were going to kidnap her."

"She's fine Rose." He smiled at me.

"I'll kill you!" I growled at him.

Esme came over to me. "Awe, my dear, your eyes are red. How did this happen?"

I growled at Esme. She gasped and jumped back. Emmett laughed. "I think she's possessed."

"What do you want with me?!" I roared.

Everyone froze and looked at me.

Alice came forward. "We just want to talk Bella. That's all." She smiled.

"Well I don't want to talk to you. Now let me go!"

"Of course Bella." Carlisle said. He approached me but Edward stepped in his path.

"No. Bella I brought you here to talk. So you will talk." Edward said.

"No!" I snarled.

"Please. We just want to know what happened." Esme said with a smile.

"You guys want to know what happened? I was perfectly happy with you guys in my life. But what did you do. You guys stabbed me in the back and left me!"

"Bella, we..." Carlisle started only to be stopped by another voice.

"Bella!" I heard Derek yell out.

"Derek, help!" I yelled back.

Derek and the rest of my coven appeared in the field. Derek saw me tied up and looked at the Cullens with murder in his eyes. The whole coven growled, getting ready to fight. Carlisle came up behind Edward.

"Just let her go. We don't need to fight them. It will only make things worse between us and Bella." He said.

Jasper came up next to Carlisle. "Actually, I don't think that is such a good idea now."

"Why?" Emmett asked.

While they were talking, Derek ran over and picked me up. He carried me over to the others and began untying me.

"No! Don't let her go!" Jasper said. "She'll kill us all!"

It was too late. As soon as Derek freed my hands, I attacked Edward.

* * *

**Well well well. Things are getting a little territorial. What will happen now? Well i will get the next chapter all typed up and post it. Remember that for both versions of this story, both will be the same till chapter 11. I'm off to shave a cat. Review all you beautiful people. That means you too shawn!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sup you guys. Thanks a lot for the review. I'm taking them into account the best i can. College has started back up in my town so i might not be able to post new chapters as often. But i am still going to try because i hate to start a story and then have to stop all the time. SO I will do my best to keep it going past my four college classes. Anywho, hope you enjoy this chapter. SO lets go...**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight.**

**Bpov**

I slammed into Edward with enough force to send him flying back into a tree. The tree snapped under the impact. Edward stood and tried to block my next blow but I still managed to knock him further backwards. He was slower to defend on the next attack as I planted a solid kick in his his stomach. He grunted and used his arm to block my next kick, which I had aimed at his neck.

Before I could do anything else, Derek swooped in and grabbed me up. I slapped and kick wildly. Edward groaned.

"Jasper, calm her down!" He yelled.

I felt a sudden calm come over me. I realized that it was Jasper trying to calm me down. That made me furious. I started struggling harder. Derek squeezed me tighter to him.

"Bella, my love, please clam down. I have you. Not them." I heard him purr. But I still wanted to kill Edward.

"Derek we need to calm her down. Do something." Josh hollered. "You remember what happened last time?"

"Yeah." Nicky said. "I don't want to go through that again."

Finally, Derek turned me around and kissed me hard. Instantly, I felt my defenses falling. I melted in his arms. I could hear the Cullens all gasping at the display we were giving. I sighed when Derek let me go.

"Are you okay now lovie?" He asked with a smile.

"Uh huh." Was all I could manage to say.

I looked over at the Cullens. They were all staring at us. The pain in Edwards eyes and I loved it.

"Bella, you know I love you. And you know I will follow you where ever you go. I will always respect and protect you. I will always respect your opinion. But I think you should at least talk to them." Derek said.

"I don't want to." I said burring my face in his chest.

"Will you still talk to me?" Jacob's voice came out of nowhere.

I lifted my head and looked to see Jacob at the edge of the field. Nicky squealed and ran over to his arms. He hugged her tight. She lead him over to where we were standing.

"Yes, I will still talk to you. But not to them. I hate them." I huffed.

"Well I don't." Derek said shocking me.

"What?"

"Bella, I'm glad Edward left you." He smiled at me.

"Derek, how could you..." I said hurt.

"Let me finish. I'm glad he left you because if he had not have left you, then I would never would have met you. It's because of him that I have you." Derek hugged me close.

"Oh Derek. You always know how to disarm my defenses." I turned to the Cullens. "Alright. Let's talk."

Everyone sat down in the grass. Nicky sat close to Jacob. Of course he didn't seem to mind. I sat down in Derek's lap. Alright, one question at a time. Alice, you start."

Alice smiled. "Okay, how did you become a vampire?"

Basic question. "Well, Victoria found me. She bit me and carted me onto the wolves land. She thought the wolves would kill me before I would completely change. But they killed her instead. Jacob helped me out a lot."

Jasper's question came next. "Why are your eyes red?"

"I can't hold animal blood down. I can only drink human blood. And, lucky for me, Derek still has it flowing through his body. I'm not sure why but I'm not complaining." I said patting Derek.

Rosalie came next. "So, what happened to Charlie and Billy?"

I didn't want to answer that one. Jacob spoke up to answer it. "My dad had invited Charlie over for dinner, and Bella was really good about controlling her thirst. She even taught herself to eat regular food without gagging. At the time, she had been a vampire for about 14 days. She lived off of one bag of blood a week. For some reason, however, she needed more than that. She just couldn't get it. So unlike a normal vampire. Anyway, we had gone out to play football and Charlie tripped, skinning his hand. Bella attacked and killed him, then my dad when he tried to stop her. At the funeral she also killed Renee, Phil, one of her friends, and a couple of cops that had worked with Charlie."

The Cullens all looked at me. I sighed. "I left the night of the funeral. Jake didn't know till the next morning."

Carlisle spoke up next. "So aside from you being unable to keep animal blood down and Derek still having blood flowing in his veins, do you or any of your coven members have any gifts?"

"Well, Katie can control and kind of machine or technology. As for just being odd, All of my coven members can walk out into the sunlight and go to sleep whenever we want. Although we don't actually have to sleep. But I do sleep every night. It is very relaxing." I said settling into Derek's arms.

"Amazing." Carlisle said.

"And you have no idea how any of this is possible?" Esme asked.

"No clue." I answered honestly.

"Where did you find all your coven members?" Rosalie asked me.

"Well, I found Derek in Florida being attacked by a shark. I found Katie in Ohio, Josh in Maine, Nicky in Arizona, and Silver in Tennessee."

"Do you think you can beat me in a fight?" Emmett asked.

"Um, I refuse to answer that question." I sighed. "Well I'm ready to go home."

I turned to see Josh and Nicky fighting. I quickly jumped in and pulled them apart. I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Why must I be the parent. Where is Jack?"

"He left, Nicky was sad. Josh picked on her. A fight began." Katie said.

"Silver will you take everyone home. Me and Derek will be along in a few." I asked Silver.

He nodded and everyone ran off. I heard Josh yell about him getting my last pudding cup. I growled. "No one touches my pudding cup!" I yelled at them.

"Pudding cups?" Emmett asked with a arched brow.

"Sometimes, I put some of Derek's blood in pudding. It actually tastes pretty good." I smiled at him. Then I turned to Derek. Come on, lets go home." We turned to leave.

"Wait!" I heard Emmett yell. I turned around.

Emmett was holding his arms wide open. "Can you Emmy bear get at least one more hug?"

I smiled and ran into his arms. He put me down, but didn't let me go.

"Look Bella, I know your still mad with us. But we are here now and we aren't going anywhere. Or at least I'm not." He released me.

"Me either." Rosalie said with a smile. "I miss having you around."

"Neither are we." Alice and Jasper stepped forward. "I miss my sister."

"Same for us." Carlisle hugged Esme close.

"Yes Bella, I miss having my daughter around." Esme smiled.

I didn't know if I should listen or not. If I should trust them or not. But their words still hit me hard. I smiled at them.

"Why don't you and your coven come visit tomorrow?" Esme invited.

Before I could accept, Edward hollered out "NO".

"Just you Bella." Edward said. "None of your coven are allowed."

"I don't go anywhere with out Derek, or my coven." I growled at him.

"Bella, we are your family. We always have been. Come home with us." Edward said approaching me.

"Edward, lets get a couple things straight. One, I don't like you anymore. You screwed that up a long time ago. And two, I have a new family now. A family that won't leave me no matter what." I said in a stern voice.

"Bella, we've been over this. I left for you safety." He grumbled.

"Your a liar Edward." I said and turned to leave.

"I still love you Bella." He said to my back.

I froze in place. Rage took over. "You love me? You love me!" I spun around. "Edward, if you loved me, then you wouldn't have left me. You wouldn't have kidnapped me. You do not love me Edward!"

I pulled my arm back and was about to punch him, when Derek grabbed my arm to stop me. "Bella calm down." He said. I took some deep breaths in and out. Silver came running back up.

"Bella, you don't see what I'm seeing. He doesn't respect you. None of your coven does. They don't respect you, so they don't love you." He said.

"No, Edward they do love me. And they always will."

Edward scoffed. "Bella, I knew becoming a vampire made you beautiful, But I didn't know it made you stupid!"

* * *

**Whoops, Edwards bad. Looks like he let his emotions get the better of him. But don't worry, it will get better. You don't have to worry about that, i won't let you guys down. Anyway, i have to go catch that wild baby rabbit i found while mowing my lawn. Its soo cute, but if i don't find it, my dog will if you know what i mean. Ahem, you know what to do. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guess who, and no it's not Jennifer Lopez, it's me! Getting tired of me yet? I don't blame you if you are. So here is the next chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight.**

**Bpov**

Edward Cullen hand just called me stupid. The man I used to love had called me stupid. Derek was growling from behind me. I heard him crack his knuckles.

"I'm going to make you eat those words Cullen!" He roared as he charged Edward.

I was too shocked to see what was happening in the fight. But I knew Derek was winning. Silver stepped in front of Carlisle, who was trying to figure out if he should help his son or not.

"If you ever talk about Bella like that again, I will end you." Derek threatened.

I walked over to him. "Derek, I just want to go home."

He turned to me. I held my hands out. He bent down so that I could wrap my arms around his neck. He lifted me up into his arms and Silver followed us as we headed out to leave. Carlisle Shouted for us to stop. I looked around Derek's arm at Carlisle.

"Bella, I hope you and your coven will still come over tomorrow." He said with a smile.

I looked between Carlisle and Esme. I sighed. "Goodbye Carlisle."

And with that, we disappeared into the night.

* * *

**Epov**

I paced the living room of our house. My mind ran over every possible reason why Bella had not been at school in 4 days. After a tough running over my my family for insulting Bella, I had been prepared to apologize the next day. But, as I waited in Mr. Yates English class, she never showed up. And that night, she and her 'coven' never came to our house.

_I wish he would stop pacing so much. _Rosalie thought. _He's ruining Esme's rug._

_Man, all of Edwards pacing is upsetting poor Esme. _Emmett thought looking at Esme.

She was sitting at the bar in the kitchen looking over our photo album with Carlisle. Carlisle was worried about Bella, as well as Esme. Esme's mind was in turmoil over the simple thought of losing her daughter again. Alice was trying her best to see anything on Bella. But it was still as black as always. Jasper was trying his best to calm everyone down, but only managed to frustrate himself.

I sighed. "Where could she be?"

_Humph, I don't blame her for leaving. You were a real jerk Edward._ Rosalie said.

"I let my emotions get the best of me. It will never happen again." I said to her.

_Edward just let her be. She seems happy with this Derek guy. _Rose thought at me.

A growl rumbled deep in my chest. "She is mine." Always.

A thought I didn't recognize reached my mind. _I hope this is the place._

I looked over toward the door. "We have company."

Carlisle moved over to the door. He opened it just as the guy behind it went to knock. He invited them in. I immediately recognized the two men. Silver was hard to miss. He was as big as Emmett. Maybe even bigger. The other, Josh. The immature one that cause Bella a lot of problems.

"What can I do for you two gentlemen?" Carlisle asked.

Silver's eyes landed on me. He growled deeper than I have ever heard any vampire growl. It practically shook the house. Josh addressed Carlisle.

"Against her better wishes, we have come for your help." Josh spoke as Silver shot daggers at me with his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Esme asked.

"Bella is ill. She has been so depressed lately. She has stop drinking from Derek. She refuses to drink. If we try to force her, she fights. She is weaker because she has not been drinking. But she still manages to put up a fight. That was three days ago. Now she won't even wake up. Her jaw is locked so we can't open it without hurting her. That's was when Derek decided that, though she said not to come to you, it was time to do something. So here we are, asking for your help." The worry in Josh's eyes grew.

"Carlisle, we have to go." Emmett shouted. _Poor Bella._

"Of course we will go. And like a family should be, we will all go." Carlisle said. He disappeared up the stairs. He returned with his medical bag.

Everyone started walking out. But Silver stopped me.

"Not him." Josh said.

Carlisle turned around. "I promise that Edward will behave himself."

Josh sighed. "Fine. Only because I'm in a hurry to get back to her."

The whole family followed Josh and Silver through the woods. I didn't recognize the path we were taking. It was a part of the forest I have not been in yet. Soon, Bella's house came into view. _I is as beautiful as she is. _I thought.

* * *

**Derek's pov**

I was waiting for Josh and Silver to return with the Cullens. Bella was ill. My Bella. The love of my life. Ever since she found me, I knew she was mine. The moment I saw her, all I wanted to do was protect her. To be what ever she needed for me to be. When she offered to make me live for ever, I thought of living with her forever. I agreed and was happy when, after all the pain, she was there.

Now she needed me more then anything and I couldn't do crap for her. It was all because of that boy. He had hurt her. He left her and abandoned her. Now he comes back. Claiming he still loves her. Then he goes and hurts her again. I would tear him apart for what he did to her. Tear him limb from limb.

The scent of approaching vampires caught my attention. I picked up Josh and Silver. So I guessed the others were the Cullens. Josh open the door. The entire Cullen family came in. Joy and hope for Bella flooded through me. Until I saw him.

I growled at the boy. "What is _he_ doing here?!"

The elder looking man came forward. "I promise my son has learned his lesson and will not be a bother tonight."

I didn't have time to worry about him right now. I will tear him apart later. "I am Derek Wroth. I'm sure Bella has already introduced me at some point, but I just wanted to be sure. You already know the family that we have here."

The older man nodded. "It is nice to officially meet you. I am Carlisle Cullen. I am a doctor. This is my wife Esme Cullen. And our kids, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Edward."

"Thank you for coming Carlisle. Please follow me up to Bella's room." I said, leading him up the stairs to our room. The whole Cullen family went to follow. "Just him. Please."

Carlisle nodded to his family. "Edward, you come up with us."

I growled. "No."

"Of all my children, Edward knows how to work my machines best." Carlisle said.

I didn't want him anywhere near Bella, but she needed help. "Very well. But if he hurts her, I will kill him."

They both nodded and we went up to our room. I opened the door. Bella was laying on the bed, still covered from earlier. If I could cry, I would have collapsed and balled my eyes out. Carlisle went over to her. I moved to the other side of the bed and climbed in next to her.

"So you couldn't get her to drink?" The doctor asked me.

"No. We have tried everything. Even tried forcing her. Nothing worked."

"When did you find her like this?" He asked, feeling her jaw line.

"I hummed her to sleep last night." I saw Edward tense up. "Then I went down stairs. When I came back up this morning, she wasn't awake. I tried to shake her awake. I tried to wake her. But she wouldn't wake up. Nicky said that it might be a good thing. Since she was still out, we could force some blood down her throat. When we went to open her mouth, we couldn't. Her jaws were locked up. If we tried to force them open, we knew we would hurt her. We left her alone, hoping she would wake up. But she never did. That's when I decided to get you."

"I see. Well we need to get your blood in her some how. But how?" Carlisle said scratching his chin.

Edward spoke up. "Carlisle, I think I have an idea."

I snarled at him. But Carlisle motioned for him to continue.

"What if we put an iv straight to her stomach. Then we can run his blood through the line." Edward said.

"That is a good idea son. I believe it will work. Derek?" The doctor looked at me.

I looked at my Bella. Her normally pale skin seemed almost translucent now. She needed blood. This could save her life. I nodded at Carlisle.

Him and Edward got to work hooking up the machines. I watched as Carlisle took a needle out of his bag. He pulled down the covers and lifted Bella's tank top just high enough to expose her belly. He felt around until he located her stomach. He gently pushed the needle into her. Once he had the needle set up, he attached the tube that ran to the iv bag. Edward handed me the bag.

"Can you fill it?" He asked me with a sneer.

I snatched the bag out of his hand. "For Bella, I can do anything."

I used my pocket knife that my dad had given me when I was a boy to cut a deep gash in my wrist. Even though it made a mess, I was able to fill the bag with my blood. I handed it to Carlisle. He felt the bag before hanging it up. I watched for ten minutes as my blood ran to Bella's stomach. Her color soon started to return. I sighed a breath of relief. She was going to be okay.

"Derek. I noticed that you blood, though it still flows through your body, is cold. Would you mind if I take some from you to test?" He asked with intrigue in his eyes.

I nodded. I never moved my eyes off of Bella as he went about getting more blood from me. Then, after refilling the iv bag, the three of us went down stairs. When we walked into the room, everyone turned to us.

"How is she Carlisle?" His wife, Esme, asked.

"We have and iv running directly to her stomach. Some of her color has returned. We hope she will come to soon." He said. Esme ran to him and hugged him passionately.

I looked over at my family. "She will be fine. It is just as the doctor says."

I could feel the relief that suddenly filled the room. But I couldn't help but worry about Bella still.

* * *

**Boom, there it is. So listen, I'm thinking of doing another story. In no way connected to this one. What do you guys think. Review and let me know. Don't be afraid to show the love. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey hey hey. Here is the next chapter, i have to go study for my psychology class. I am working on a new story now too. I'll get you guys the information it soon. Enjoy the story.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight.**

**Bpov**

_I looked down at my dad in the casket. Billy was set up right next to him. Jacob and the pack were behind me. I wish I could cry. That's all I wanted to do. Renee walked over to me._

"_Shh baby, It will be okay. You can come live with me and Phil in Jacksonville. You'll love it there. I promise." She said hugging me close._

_Phil came up to us. "How did they die again?" He asked me._

"_Um... animal attack." ME! I DID IT. I'M A MONSTER. "I just wish I could have done something to prevent it."_

_Renee pulled me away from her to look me in the eye. "Bella, you make it sound like this is your fault."_

"_It is my fault." I said. Because it _was_ my fault._

"_Honey, what could you have possibly done to prevent it."_

_I could have left as soon as I woke up as a vampire. "I don't know mom. I could have stopped him from going outside. Or something like that." Pain over what I had done to Charlie and Billy overwhelmed me._

_Jacob came over. "Bella, are you okay?" _

_I nodded. It was a lie, but I couldn't say anything in front of mom and Phil. Angela came over. _

"_Bella, I'm really sorry about your dad. Mike and Jessica wanted to come but couldn't make it. Sorry." Then she took a few steps over to where my mom was._

_I felt the rage and fear rise up. Hatred toward myself for what I had done, and regret for the people I have hurt. All my emotions flowed through me. And when mixed with the smell of all the human blood around me, I couldn't control myself. I lashed out._

I slowly woke up. I was getting tired of all these nightmares. I sighed. Wait, I'm not as hungry as I was before I went to sleep. I could feel something, or lack of something, on my belly. What was going on? I slowly opened my eyes. My room was full of my family and all the Cullens. I looked around for Derek. He was knelt down next to me, holding my hand tightly in his.

"Derek? What is going on? Why are the Cullens here?" I asked, just now noticing the iv leading to my stomach.

"Bella, you have to understand the position I am in. You wouldn't wake up. I didn't know what else to do. So I went to them for help." Derek said with a sad smile.

"I told you not to." I said yanking the iv out on my stomach.

"Bella, lovie, I know you said not to but I had no other choice. I wasn't going to let you die."

I sighed. "What's done is done. I guess I should thank you for getting Carlisle." I sat up. "I guess I should thank you too Carlisle. Thank you for helping me."

"It was my pleasure Bella. We still consider you part of the family. I will always come when you need me." He smiled.

"Yes well, I probably shouldn't have let my emotions get the best of me." I half smiled. I was still feeling weak.

"Bella, you had us all worried." Katie said. "We thought we were going to lose you."

"Yeah." Josh added. "How are we going to live when the one who created us is dead?"

"Don't ever do that again Bella." That voice shocked me. It was the voice that was rarely heard. I turned my attention to Silver. He was looking right at me. "Never hurt me like that again."

Hearing Silver speak always made me happy. He rarely says anything. I smiled genuinely. "I'm sorry guys. I didn't mean to be a burden. I'll won't do it again."

Before anyone could say anything else, Silver hoisted me up and hugged me tightly. "Bella, you mean so much to me. I refuse to let you give up on yourself when you wouldn't give up on any of us." He said.

All of my coven came rushing in for a group hug, with me in the center of it all. I was being squished.

"Um guys. Air would be nice." I grunted.

Laughing, they all let me go. All was right now. I was happy and I felt loved. I looked to Derek.

"Hey, I'm not quite full yet. Think you could help me out with that?" I asked him.

Derek smiled. Everyone left the room to give me and Derek some privacy. I stood up on my tippy-toes and sank my fangs into Derek's cool neck. He moaned and kissed my neck. My eyes flitted over to the corner where I saw Edward standing there, watching us. Not really caring what he thought, I moaned and drank deeply. Derek pushed me against the wall and started grinding against me. Edward, who now looked disgusted, turned and left the room. I laughed inwardly and finished my drinking.

* * *

Monday, I went back to school. All during English class, Edward wouldn't stop staring at me. He kept speaking so low that only I could hear it. Because I lived off of Derek's blood, I had sharper senses and was physically stronger than all the others. And Edward used that to his advantage.

"Bella, you should be sitting beside me." He whispered. "I should be the one that holds you hand."

I tried to pay attention to Mr. Yates as he spoke to us about Edgar Allen Poe's poem The Raven. But I couldn't pay attention to him and block out Edwards voice too.

"You belong to me Bella." He whispered.

Anger filled me. Why couldn't he just leave me alone.

"Your mine Bella. Mine."

My fist tightened around my pen.

"Mine forever."

My pen snapped. When the bell rang, Derek took my hand and we walked to our next class. As we took our seats, I was glad that I wouldn't see Edward again till lunch. And then I would have my coven around me. The class started. Mrs. Sarver started teaching us about the Pythagorean Therum. I copied my notes with a new pen. I had just provided the answer to the problem on the board when the classroom door opened. Edward came strolling in.

"Can I help you young man?" Mrs. Sarver asked him.

Edward handed her a slip of paper. She read it over and nodded at Edward. "Very well, welcome to the class. You may go sit by Bella. Now as I was saying..."

Edward came walked toward me. He sat down in the desk next to me. I grumbled under my breath then turned to face him.

"What are you doing here?" I said softly. Now one but him and Derek could possibly hear it.

"I had all of my classes switched to yours so we can always be together." he smiled smugly.

I ignored his comment and continued to write notes. The whole time, Edward's eyes never left me. Even when Mrs. Sarver picked him out.

"Well Mr. Cullen, seeing as Bella is much more interesting then what I am teaching, maybe you wouldn't mind answering this problem." She smiled. I could tell she was trying to embarrass him.

Without ever removing his eyes from me, Edward simply answered the teacher.

"C squared equals 12." he said.

Mrs. Sarver looked baffled. "That is correct Mr. Cullen. However, I would appreciate it if you would face forward and pretend you have an interest in what I am teaching."

With a frown, Edward turned his head to face the board. Mrs. Sarver went on with the lesson. But Edward kept speaking to me in a hushed tone.

"Bella, you are so beautiful." He whispered. "If I went blind, I would be happy because the last thing I saw would be you unimaginable beauty."

SNAP! There went my other pen.

* * *

**Whoop dare it is. hahaha, I am truly mental sometimes. So Edward is smooth talking Bella Behind Derek's back. Hmmmmm. Review and let me hear ya'll shout... (Man, i need to lay off the red bull."**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey again people i semi know. It has now been 18 hours with no sleep, two meals the size of a pack of crackers, and 3 packs of red bull. And yet i am here to bring good new to my followers. Because of all the love in the reviews that ya'll have given me (Not to mention the utter joy i get from having you guys review), I bring you and extra chapter. Enjoy. (Chhh. Another red bull. Yummy.)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM owns all thing Twilight.**

**Bpov**

Lunch rolled around and I was a nervous wreck. And Derek wasn't the only one that noticed. Me and my coven were sitting at our table, when Vanessa and her crew of witches came strolling over. She pretended to spot me and stopped in front of our table.

"Why, Bella, where have you been? I didn't scare you off did I?" She laughed. Her groupies laughed with her.

I really wasn't in the mood to deal with her right now. Everyone in the lunchroom was quietly watching us.

"I'm truly sorry that I frighten you. I am the most powerful girl in this school after all." She smugly smiled.

Frustration that had been building up for the past two classes quickly turned to anger. I could feel my hands tightening on the lunchroom table. "Bella, you okay?" Nicky asked me.

"Yeah Bella, are you okay? Am I just to much for you to handle? Is that why you were gone all last week?" Vanessa laughed.

"She was just sick." Katie said to Vanessa.

"Was I talking to you lackey?" Vanessa spat at Katie.

That was the straw that broke the camels back. And it was about to also break Vanessa's back. I stood up slid across the table to get to Vanessa, since I was sure Derek wasn't going to let me out of the booth. Once me and Vanessa were face to face, I blew a breath in her face.

"I was very sick just like she said. And do you know what made me sick? What made me sick was me having to look at that hideous face and having to be exposed to your oversized ego." I snapped.

"You have a lot of nerve to talk to me like that, Freak." Vanessa said.

"Yeah I must have a lot of nerve to talk to you. Because if I didn't have the nerve, I wouldn't be able to get past you terribly sickening stench. Did you realize that you smell worse than a filthy, wet, and diseased junkyard dog that reeks of a skin eating infection." I growled.

Vanessa's face was as red as blood. "You little..." She slapped me.

I roared and went to lunge at her, but was held back by Derek and Silver.

"Easy Bella." Derek purred in my ear. "She isn't worth getting in trouble for. She hit you. As long as you don't hit back, you won't get in trouble."

I heard the hustling of feet coming toward us. Some of the teachers were coming over to stop the fight that Derek and Silver had already stopped. One of the teacher turned to the Cullen's table.

"What happened here Alice?" The teacher asked.

"Well, Vanessa and her friends came over an started picking on Bella. When Bella began defending herself, Vanessa got physical and slapped Bella. Derek and Silver grabbed Bella before she could react." Alice said.

The teachers went over to Vanessa. "You young ladies are coming with us to the principal's office."

I climbed back into the booth with the others. I heard some of the students talking.

"Why does Vanessa keep bothering Bella? That girl looks like she could kill a lion." One kid said.

"Do you think Bella was really sick?" Another student said.

"I want to be as far away from Bella as possible, She is one scary girl." One of the football players said.

Derek took my hand. "Baby, you seem tense. What's wrong?"

"Edward moved himself into all our classes. He keeps whispering to me and won't leave me alone."

Katie smiled. "I'll see what I can do." She closed her eyes and her body went limp. Josh supported he limp body. Five minutes later, her eyes came open. "Well I managed to move him out of your next class. But I couldn't move him out of the others. Sorry Bella."

"Thanks for that at least." I patted her hand as she leaned onto Josh. Using her gift always made her weak.

I noticed Edward frown. He must have been listening.

The lunch bell rang. I followed Derek all the way to our next class. We all took our seats. Edward was nowhere to be found. That relaxed me some. I listened as Mr. Wylie began covering our osmosis. I already knew most of it so I just let my mind wonder. I daydreamed for who knows how long, but was brought out of it when I heard Mr. Wylie call my name. I looked up at him to find Edward smiling at me.

"Go with Mr. Cullen to the principal's office." Mr. Wylie said.

I begrudgingly stood up and walked with Edward out the door. I followed him down the hall. Once we made it to where the bathrooms were located, Edward grabbed my hand and yanked me into the boys restroom. He immediately pinned my to the wall.

"You can't keep avoiding me Bella." He said kissing my forehead.

"Yes I can. Now let me go before I scream." I threatened.

Edward laughed as he pinned my hands behind my back. "You won't scream Bella." He smiled leaning down to kiss my neck.

I took in a deep breath, but when I went to scream, Edward covered my mouth with his. I began to struggle in earnest to get him off of me. He just used his body to push mine further into the wall. When he finally moved his mouth, I went to scream for help again. He covered my mouth with his free hand.

"No more Bella. You will not win this one." He said to me. "You will listen to what I have to say, then me and you are going to leave here and go to my house. We can finally be together again."

I didn't want to listen, but it wasn't like I had much of a choice. I nodded against his hand. He removed it, but did not move his body from mine.

"Bella, I still love you very much. All I want is to be able to prove it to you. If you would give me a chance, then I could show you what I mean. We could be happy again. Just like when you were human. Only now we can be together forever."

The thought of being stuck with him forever made me sick. What did I ever see in him to begin with. This boy was insane. Edward moved my hands from behind my back and kissed both.

"Now, lets go to my house. I can better prove my love for you there." He smiled. He began pulling me out of the bathroom. Once we hit the hall, I began to struggle against his grip on my hands. He just tightened his grip and pulled harder.

I thought for sure that Edward had me this time. Until I heard a heavenly voice just in front of us.

"Where do you think your taking my woman Cullen?" Derek said as he came from around the corner with Nicky and Katie at his sides.

Edward halted. He turned us around only to find Silver and Josh behind him. He was trapped. He pulled me close to him.

"Bella is mine. She always has been and always will be. Get over it." Edward said to an increasingly anger Derek.

Derek came toward him. Edward pushed me behind him as he backed me up into a wall. He was surrounded by my true family. As he tried to figure out how to get us both away, I lifted my hands. My hands were still trapped in the grip of his. I brought his hands up to my mouth and bit down hard on his right hand. Edward released me for a mere moment. I used that to get away. I ran into Silver's arms. Derek smiled.

"I've been waiting for my chance to rip you to pieces." Derek approached Edward while cracking his knuckles.

Right before Derek could strike, the bell rang. Edward had just ironically been saved by the bell. I went to Derek. "Let's go to gym. Forget about him. He is nothing to me."

Gym was the last class of the day. Bad news was Edward was now in it along with his two brothers. Good news, it was Monday, which meant that students could pick from two different activities. Football or tennis. Most of the girls picked tennis. I was the only girl that went to play football. The wimpy boys played tennis with the girls. The teams were ten on ten. Me and Derek were on a team with eight others. Mark was one of them unfortunately. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper were all on the other team. Derek was the team captain. He put me as a running back. He played the quarter back.

Mark hiked the ball to Derek. Derek tossed the ball to me and I started down the field. None of the other team could keep up with me. I scored our first touch down. Jasper, being the other team captain, tried to get a score but I was able to tackle all every player that can down our way. Derek tackled Edward a couple of times. When we got the ball back, Jasper changed their line so that he and Edward were in the back field. We set up for a throwing play. When the ball was hiked, I shot down the field. Derek could see Jasper and Edward both coming after me so he tossed it to Mark. Mark got tackled at the 30 yard line.

Our next play was a running one. Derek hiked the ball, faked it to me and tossed it to another player. He didn't get far. This time, Derek handed the ball off to me. I managed to move forward 5 yards before Edward tackled me.

"I knew I'd get you under me one day." He laughed.

I kicked him off of me. We ran a throwing play. Derek tossed it to me, but Edward slammed into me. It was 4th down. We hand made it to the 20 yard line. I was given the ball. I ran up the right side. Mark tried to protect me, but I was still tackled by Edward.

When it was their turn, they gave Emmett the ball all the time. He ran it back to score at touchdown. _So that's how they want to play is it? _I looked over at Derek. He nodded in understanding. This wasn't over yet. There was no holding back now.

Derek handed the ball off to me. I ran it down the middle, jumping and swerving around the horde of humans. Then came Jasper and Edward. Jasper tried to get me, but I was a little too fast for him. Edward tried to tackle me and he managed to clip my leg.

Jasper decided to move Emmett so that he guarded the center. Like that was going to help them. The ball was hiked. Derek handed it off to me. I charged up the center again. As I passed through the humans, Emmett jumped onto my back. Yet I remained standing as I pulled Emmett along with me. Everything Stood still as the humans watched me. Jasper locked onto my waist. Still I trudged on. Edward Clasped onto my right leg. Though I could easily pull the three along, I had to make it look like I was struggling. I dragged the leg Edward had a hold on as I pushed toward the goal posts. As soon as I crossed the thresh hold on the touch down area, my team cheered.

"Woohoo, go Bella. Mark cheered.

Derek came running to me and lifted me into the air. "That's my girl!" he yelled out.

I turned to Jasper. "Your up hoss."

Jasper moved Edward to block, while he put Emmett to running. They hiked the ball and I slammed forward into Edward. He fell and I sacked the quarter back. Jasper moved to help block. This time, when the ball was hiked, It was tossed to Emmett. Emmett made a run to the left. Derek pounded into Edward and Mark into Jasper as I ran right for Emmett. He saw me coming and tried to juke out of the way. I still tackled him to the ground.

3rd down for Jasper's team. The ball was hiked then handed off to Emmett who headed straight up the middle. I slammed into Edward while Derek took care of Jasper. I saw Emmett was going to jump the person who was blocking him. I used Derek's back to hoist myself up. Me and Emmett met mid air. 4th down. Jasper moved himself, Edward, and Emmett to block my advances. I looked at Derek, then tilted my chin at the runner. Just as I planned the quarter back moved them to set up for a throwing play.

The ball was hiked again. Using everything I had, not really, I knocked into all three of them. They all fell and I ran toward the quarter back. He had fear in his eyes as I approached him. Right when I was about to hit him, I yelled 'BOO'. The poor boy screamed and dropped the ball. I scooped it up and ran it in for another touch down. By the time class ended, Derek's team had beat Jasper's team with the score being 35 to 7. And I felt good.

* * *

**Congratulation****, you have finished the chapter. And for that you get a cookie! (turn to plate of cookies to find them empty) WHO ATE ALL MY COOKIES?! I'VE BEEN ROBBED! Oh no wait, i ate them. False alarm everyone! Anywho, i have the first chapter to my next story up. It's called Never To Fall. Don't know why i named it that. I should probably think these things through. Well, craziness aside, review on this chapter then go read my other story. And don't worry, I'll bake more cookies. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: And here is the fork in the road. This chapter will be different from the chapter 11 in Derek's version. Read this one, Read the Edward one, read both. It doesn't matter to me as long as you review. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight.**

**Bpov**

We sat at home, sitting down in the living room. Jacob had come over to hang with Nicky. Derek was telling everyone about the football game. Jacob was laughing his head off.

"There is no way your that strong Bella." Jacob laughed. He was lounging with his back against the foot of the couch with his arm draped over Nicky.

"It's true. She was beast mode-ing out there. I was totally jealous." Derek bragged.

"Whatever, I could beat Bella any day." Jacob said.

Everyone laughed at Jacob. "What's so funny?" Jacob asked looking at Nicky.

"Babe, forgive me for saying this but you couldn't beat Bella even if you tried." Nicky said, still laughing.

"Well then there is only one way to find out." Jacob stood. "Bella, I challenge you. May the stronger beast win." And with that, Jacob marched out the back door and into the forest.

We all followed. But when we found him, I thought I had gone blind. I couldn't cover my eye fast enough.

"Man Jacob, did you have to get naked. I don't want to see that." I complained.

"I do!" Nicky yelled.

"And I still don't." I yelled.

"Not unless it is me!" Derek purred.

"Not helping." I growled. "Why are you naked?"

"Well you do want to fight me in my wolf form don't you?" Jacob chuckled.

"Your not in your wolf form." I heard a shift in the air. The I heard a bark. I uncovered my eyes. Jacob was now covered in his russet fur. "That is better."

We got in place. Nicky yelled 'GO', and Jacob charged me. I crouched down and swiped his front legs out from under him. He stumbled. I grabbed his neck and used it as leverage to bring his body down with a loud thud. Derek whooped. Jacob twisted his neck in my grip and managed to latch onto my upper arm. He tossed me toward a tree. I used the momentum to my advantage. I grabbed onto a branch and swung back around. I landed on my feet.

"Jacob, watch out." Nicky yelled. "She's a cat. An agile cat."

Jacob pawed at the ground like a bull. He released a breath out his nose that turned to steam in the cool night air. He charger at me. He lowered his head, getting ready to ram me. So I lowered my head too. Our heads met, the sound like thunder. I heard Jacob grunt as he tried to push me back. I threw my weight into it and began pushing him back instead. His paws dug up dirt as I pushed the giant wolf back. Jacob lifted his head, trying to grab hold of me. I faint to the right then went left. Kicking the joint in hi leg, I made Jacob's front legs buckle. I slammed into his shoulders. He fell once again. This time I pinned his shoulder down.

Jacob twisted and squirmed as he tried to get free. But after ten minutes of trying, he gave up. I released him. He stood and shook out his fur. Nicky ran to his side.

"Ha, told ya." Nicky said hugging the big wolf.

"Bella is a beast! Whoop!"

We all turned to see Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and worst of all, Edward.

They came walking into the clearing. Nicky cleared her throat.

"Bella, me and Jake are going to head off for the night. I'll be home soon." Nicky climbed onto Jacob, back and they ran off.

I focused on the Cullens. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked, obviously irritated.

"We were hunting when we heard you guys. We came to check it out." Alice smiled.

"Well, now feel free to leave." I spat.

They all frowned. "Bella, why do you hate us?" Emmett asked.

"Em, I don't..." I sighed. "I don't you or Rose or Alice or Jasper or Carlisle or Esme." I look at Edward. "I hate him."

"Every time we come near you, I can feel the hate rolling off of you." Jasper stated, looking at the ground.

"Well, can you blame me for not trusting you? You guys just up and left me." I began to feel a twist in my gut.

"Bella, Edward told us you knew we were leaving. He said you wanted us to leave so you could have a normal life. Otherwise we never would have left you." Alice said.

"What? Edward told me that I wasn't good enough for you guys. That I wasn't good enough for him. He said he didn't love me anymore." The anxiety began to grow inside me.

Everyone looked at Edward. I didn't. I was too busy trying to control the flood of emotions that threatened to overwhelm me. All the sadness, loneliness, and pain I felt the day they all left me. Jasper looked at me.

"Bella, all that pain your feeling, you have to let it out. I can feel it and it hurts. Just let it out." He said, shaking like I usually do.

Derek wrapped his arms around me. "Bella, my one true love, if you hurt, then let it out."

"No. I always hurt people." I was shaking now too.

Jasper grunted as his knees buckled. He fell over, gripping his head. Derek squeezed me tight. "I won't let you hurt anyone who doesn't deserve it."

Derek would help me. I looked at Edward and let all my pain out.

"You told me you loved me! Then you tell me that I'm not good enough for you and that you don't love me after all! Do you know how I felt after hearing you say that? I felt like I was nothing but a pet to you and your family! You said it would be like you never existed! But you lied Edward! You lied! Every moment of every day, the pain I felt was real! The pain I felt for YOU! The lack of hunger, the sadness, the loneliness, it was all you! You said you left for my protection, but again you lied! If you had stayed, I would have been safe! I could have lived that human life you wanted me to live! I wouldn't be the freak I am now! It is all your fault Edward!" I cried.

Derek turned me around in his arms and hugged me close. I buried my face in his chest and continued to cry. Yes I was crying. Great, just another thing wrong with me.

"Bella, you are not a freak. You are a beautiful vampire that I love." Derek said.

I pushed out of his arms. "I am a freak Derek!" I pushed him backwards. "I can't keep animal blood down!" I pushed him again. "I can walk in the sunlight!" Another shove. "I can sleep like a human!" And another. "Look at this! I'm crying Derek. Crying! Vampires can't cry!"

Derek grabbed my hands and pulled me close. He kissed me passionately. Immediately, my rage simmered down to nothing. All my pain vanished.

"Bella, you are NOT a freak. Those things just make you special. Which makes me love you so much more than I ever thought possible." Derek smiled.

"Thanks Derek. I love you too." I hugged him.

"Bella," Edward spoke up. Leave it to him to ruin the moment. "I know I hurt you. But I'm here now. And I still love you. Just let me prove it to you."

I turned to face him. "You had your chance Edward. And you screwed that up. I'm with Derek now. And he loves me. And I love him. Emmett, I don't hate you guys. I do hate Edward though."

Edward came over to me. I moved away from Derek. "Bella, you don't know what your saying. Your just desperate for something to love you. I still love you. Come back to me. Let me prove how right I am."

"No Edward. I'm not desperate for something to love me, because I have Derek. And my coven, my family."

"Bella, give me one chance to show you I am right. That's all I am asking. One chance to show that you still love me. If I fail, then I will leave you alone." Edward promised.

He wouldn't stop till I let him. "Fine. One chance."

Edward smiled as he came over to me. I stepped away from Derek and up to Edward. Once we were face to face. He leaned inclose and softly put his mouth to mine. Edward put everything he was behind that kiss. And it worked. All the good memories from our past came flooding back. Tears came to my eyes. I felt Edward wrap his arms around me. I melted in them.

"See my love," I heard his velvety voice say. "wasn't I right." He continued kissing me.

Yes, he was right. He was almost always right. I shouldn't have ever let him go. I should have gone to find him when I was changed.

"Bella?" I heard Derek say.

"O, uh sorry. Got a little carried away there." I smiled at Edward. "You know, maybe I should learn to forgive. Why don't we come by your house tomorrow. I'll teach you guys how to eat regular food without gagging."

Edward nodded and left. I turned to Derek. I could tell that he knew something was up. But he ignored it for now. Together, me and my coven went home for the night.

* * *

**Well there it is. What will happen next? Will Bella break up with Derek? Well I aint telling you so don't ask. You all will just have to wait till tomorrow. Don't forget to review for me.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: How does Bella eat pudding? I have no clue. Wait! Yeah i do. And you will too. Right now...**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM owns all thing Twilight.**

**Epov**

I opened the door for my precious Bella. She, followed by her coven, walked into our house. Esme and Carlisle were so happy to know that Bella was coming. After telling them about the reaction Bella had to my kiss really got them excited. And get this, once Bella changed her mind about me, Alice began to see Bella's future. But we have a problem, Alice saw me and Bella together. Yet she doesn't live. Because of Derek's weird blood flow thing, Bella is able to live. No vampire other then Derek can feed Bella. In one vision we tried to give her human blood, she refuses to drink. What was I going to do?

"Edward?" I heard my angle call.

"Sorry Bella. I was just thinking about some stuff." I smiled at her.

_Pay more attention to her Edward. We can figure the blood thing out later._ Alice thought at me.

I nodded and turned all my attention to Bella. Esme came walking in with Carlisle. Esme smiled at Bella.

"Darling it's so good to see you. Esme has dinner all made up for us. Emmett why don't you take Bella's bag up to Edward's room." Carlisle addressed his son.

Emmett took her bag and headed up to my room. I lead Bella and her coven into the dining room. I sat next to Bella on her right side and Derek snatched her left. Esme had prepared steak and potatoes for dinner. It was Bella's most favorite dinner.

"Alright Bella, why don't you show us how we eat this stuff." Rosalie said fixing her plate.

Bella smiled and asked Nicky for her bag. Once Nicky gave it to her, Bella opened it up and pulled out five bottles of A1 steak sauce, three packs of blood that smelled like a lion's, two tubs of soft butter, and one bag of blood marked Derek's blood.

"Alright, Esme I want you to watch because your going to have to do this for your family." Bella said.

Esme nodded. Bella ran into our kitchen and pulled out four different bowls. She sat them side buy side on the dinning table.

"Okay so I'll hand you these two bowls along with this animal blood I brought for you guys and my coven." Bella handed Esme two bowls, the bags of animal blood, four bottles of A1, and one tub of butter. "Now you have to mix yours like I mix mine. I already have it all portioned out for you. You ready?"

Again Esme nodded.

"Alright. First we will make the sauce for the steak. Now pour all the steak sauce into one bowl." Bella poured her bottle into her bowl while Esme did hers. "Now add all two packs of blood into the bowl." Bella added Derek's blood into her bowl.

Derek snorted._ Take that Edward, Bella needs my blood to live._ It was obvious that Derek had no idea I could read his mind.

"Alright Esme, now do the same with the butter. Use the last pack of blood and mix it in well."

I watched Bella and she did her's. If I could figure out how much blood to used per meal, I could make her dinner and everything.

"Good. Now I will show you how much you should use per steak." Bella took the sauce and began dishing it out onto our plates. Once she had everyone's steak covered in just the right amount of A1 mix, she scooped out our butter for our potatoes. Followed by a dollop of sour cream.

She sat back down next to me and smiled. "Okay, dig in."

I took up my fork and knife, cutting into my steak. I could see everyone's eyes on me as I brought the piece to my mouth.

_I hope this don't kill him. _I heard Emmett think.

I slid the piece in my mouth and my tongue exploded. The blood help bring out the flavor of the meat and for the first time in my vampire existence, I could taste human food, just like it it used to taste. I moaned deeply at the taste and my entire family started eating. Moans came from all around the table.

"Bella, this is amazing." I said taking a bite of potato.

"Thanks." She said eating her meal.

_That's my Bella. _I heard Silver think.

"How did you ever stumble upon this Bella?" Jasper asked grabbing another steak.

"Well, I was drinking from Derek in to kitchen. It got kind of messy and we accidentally spilled some into a jar of pickle's we sometimes throw at each other. Derek dared me to eat one and when I did, it was delicious. So I put it into other food and boom, everything tasted good." She smiled.

We all at dinner. Bella wanted to talk to me up in my room so that's where we went. I could hear Derek's constant negative thoughts about me. But I just ignored them as me and Bella entered my room. She picked up her bag and came over to sit on my bed. She patted the spot next to her. I sat next to her.

She smiled and opened the bag. She pulled out a photo book. "Look what I put together. It is full of picture of you and me from before you left."

Bella opened the book. I looked at all the pictures that were in there.

"Wait, Bella I destroyed all of these before I left. How did you get them?"

"I had copies made. Lots of copies. Two days before you left me all alone." She looked at the floor.

_I can feel her sadness Edward. What are you saying to her? _Jasper thought.

"Bella, I didn't mean to hurt you. I really am sorry for leaving you. Please believe me when I say that no matter what happens now, I will always be by your side. Forever Bella." I said to her.

She smiled at me.

"Really? You promise?" She looked at me expectantly.

"Yes. I promise my love." I said kissing her on her lips.

_What ever you just said, She is so happy now. It's making me happy to be with Alice. I'm going to take her to our room for some us time. Keep her feeling good Edward. Don't ruin this for me. _Jasper thought at me.

I laughed. Bella pulled away from me and looked at me all confused like.

"What's so funny Edward?" She asked me.

I smiled that smile I know she loves and chuckled. "Jasper felt your sadness, then he felt your happiness and took Alice to their room. He says to keep you happy and not to blow this for him."

She put on a very tempting smile. "Well then you better make me happy."

I leaned down and hoisted her legs up onto the bed. Then I crawled on top of her. "Oh how will I do that?"

She sighed and leaned up to kiss my cheek. I knew what she wanted but I wanted to have some fun myself. I kissed hers back on the mouth. She kissed my neck. So I kissed her neck. She licked my neck. But I pulled back.

"So how was dinner for you?" I asked her.

She groaned. "Edward!"

I laughed at her frustration. I licked her neck.

"Edward, I've been thinking. I realized that I do love you but there are some thing's standing in our way. One, Derek. I need him for blood. And he was there for me when no one else was. I can't just hurt him. Two, I will not drink human blood. So how will I live with you?"

"Bella, I will have Carlisle look deep into why Derek still has blood flowing through his body. We will do everything we can to figure all of this out. Don't worry Bella. I will not rest until I fix all of this. I promised you I would stay by your side forever. No matter what."

Bella smiled and I moved. She crawled up into my lap and sighed.

"Edward will you hum my lullaby to me? Just like you used to?" She asked me.

I smiled the smile I knew she loved and nodded. She stood, I stood and pulled back the covers, She climbed under and sighed. I slid in beside her and began to hum. As soon as reached the end of the song, I could hear breathing softly. So like the old Bella. I loved how she breathed yet didn't. I loved everything about her.

After about an hour, I heard Derek's thoughts again.

_I'm should go get Bella. We need to go home. Hope Cullen has hurt her in some way so she will leave him._ He thought. "I'm gonna go get Bella. We should probably get going."

"Maybe I should go get her." Silver said. _I have a feeling Bella doesn't want Derek to find her with Cullen. _"I'll be right back."

I heard footsteps and Silver came into the room. He smiled at her.

"She so beautiful when she's asleep. I'll take her." He lifted her out of bed.

"Silver?" I addressed the Larger than Emmett man.

He looked at me with Bella resting in his arms.

"Protect her for me."

Silver smiled. He turned to leave the room, but stopped before he left. He turned to me. "I knew she still loved you. Otherwise she would have never held on to those pictures." And with that, Silver left with Bella.

* * *

**Woo, now im hungry for some steak and baked potatos. Minus the blood and stuff. Don't forget to review and make me happy.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Drum roll please... Congrates. This is the moment you've all been waiting for. Without further adu... _Chapter 13!_**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Sm owns all things Twilight.**

**Bpov**

I lead Derek deep into the woods. I asked him earlier at school if we could talk. When he said yes, I decided to take him into the woods. I wasn't the only one who sometimes got violent when my emotions got the best of me. Now, mind you, Derek could control his a lot better then I could. But that was not why I was out here.

I knew Edward would be in the tree line watching over me just in case Derek got out of hand. Though I told Edward that I didn't need him to. I could take care of myself. I did live off Derek's blood after all. Well, after tonight, not anymore.

"You wanted to talk to me Bella? So why not now? Why do we have to go so far into the woods?" Derek asked me, seeming slightly annoyed.

I soon spotted the tree that Edward had left me by and decided this was far enough.

"Derek, you remember when I found you in the middle of the ocean?"

"Sure do babe. I was bleeding so bad." He laughed as he slapped his knee. "Those were good times. Good times."

I swallowed nervously. "Derek, listen, you know I love you. I always have loved you."

"Babe, don't even say that. Me and you will always be happy forever lovie." Derek hugged me close.

"Derek, it has come to me, much as a surprise, that me and Edward need to be together. Derek, I love him very much."

Derek's smile fell. A frown took its place. "Bella, he left you. How could you still love him?"

"Derek, your the one who always told me forgiveness is the first part of healing. So why would you say that?"

"Bella, you can't just take him back like this." He said through clenched teeth.

"Derek, I'm just going to come out and say it. We are over. You can stay at my house if you wish, but you have your own room now. Please remove all of your stuff as soon as possible." I turned back toward the house.

"Wait Bella." Derek called out as I ran back to the house.

I ran through the door, ignoring everyone on my coven as they called out to me. I ran up into my room. Edward was sitting there on my bed. I climbed in and curled up against him.

"Edward, that was the hardest thing I have ever down." I began to cry.

"Why do you say that?"

"Did you see where we were. That was the same spot where you left me. You hurt me so bad that day. And now I hurt Derek in the same place you hurt me. And I left him in the same spot you left me. I just as bad as you Edward." I cried into his chest.

"Ouch. That hurt Bells." Edward smiled.

"Bella? Bella!" I heard everyone yell. They all came bursting into my room, lead by Derek. They gasped when they noticed Edward next to me.

"Bella, what is he doing in here?" Derek asked with an angry face.

"That is my business. What do ya'll want?" I wiped away my freakish tears.

Silver came over and knelt down next to the bed. "Bella, Derek says you just broke up with him. Did you?"

"Yes Silver, I did."

"Why Bella?" Josh asked.

"Huh, I really do love Edward. I just let my anger and loneliness get in the way of me seeing that." I looked at Edward and smiled. "I just want to be happy."

"Bella, you could be happy with me." Derek said.

"Derek be quiet for a moment." Silver said. Then he looked back at me. "Bella, does being with Edward make you happy?"

"Uh huh." I nodded.

Silver smiled at me. "Then I'm okay with it."

"WHAT?!" Everyone, even I, yelled.

"It's simple Bella. You saved me. You saved my life. For that, I owe you my life. But when I offered to be your body guard or butler, anything to make me feel like I was paying you back for the wonderful thing you did for me out of the goodness of your heart, You always turned me down on it. So I decided to never leave your side. To try my best to always make you happy. After all, I owe you more then I could ever repay. And I love you so much. Your like a sister to me." He smiled a big smile. "Sometimes your more of a mom."

Silver stood and looked at the others. "Nicky, Josh, Katie, even you Derek, Bella saved us all. We owe her more than just our lives. But does she ever ask for anything from us? No. Instead, she works extremely hard to take care of us. She tends to our needs and never thinks of herself. Now, she wants to be with Edward. He obviously makes her happy. So, if he makes her happy then I'm happy. And you should be happy for her too."

Silver turned to me. "Bella, you have my blessing."

Josh spoke up. "Mine too. Silver is right. You do so much for us. This is the least I could do for you."

Nicky and Katie looked at each other. Then both looked at me. "Bella, we hope you are very happy with Edward."

Then they all looked at Edward. Silver was the one that addressed him. "I think I speak for all of us when I say, if you ever ever hurt Bella again. I will not hesitate in tearing you cold lifeless body limb from limb." Silver glared at Edward.

Edward looked at Silver. "I promise I will not hurt her ever again."

Silver nodded.

"Absolutely not!" Derek yelled out. "Bella, I will not let you ruin your life like this. He will do nothing but hurt you again. Bella, you were supposed to be with me. Look, I was going to wait to do this till all this crap with the Cullens. But I guess I will have to do this now."

Derek ran out of the room, only to return with a box in his hand. He got down on one knee next to my side of the bed.

"Bella, ever since the day you saved me, I've wanted to do nothing but be with for the rest of your life. To be there for you. To protect you. To make you happy forever. Now, will you make me the happiest man on the planet and marry me?" Derek opened the box and pulled out a big diamond ring. The diamond sparkled just like Edward and the other Cullens did.

I didn't know what to say. I just wanted to crawl under the covers and disappear from sight. Edward squeezed my hand. I didn't even know he had my hand. I looked at Silver. He mouthed to me _do what you need to do._

I took a deep breath in and released in. I looked down at Derek. "Derek, I love you like a brother. I can't marry you. I'm sorry Derek."

He frowned and closed the box. "I see. Well then I have no reason to stay with you."

I looked at Derek as he went to leave. Panic settled over me.

"Wait Derek." I called after him.

He stopped and turned to me.

"Derek, I can't live without your blood. I won't drink human blood. I need you here to live."

Derek put on a cruel smile. "Well that sounds like a personal problem Bella." He faced the door again. "I'll go pack my bags."

I watched as my only hope of living walked out the door. "Edward, what will I do?"

"Don't worry lovie. We will find a way to get you the blood you need. I promise that we will." He said.

* * *

**Who else thinks Derek is a jerk? Any one? Raise your hand and testify! and by that i mean REVIEW and Testify! and before i forget, chapter 3 for Never To Fall is up. don't forget to give it a try. **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey its me. I have this chapter up for you and i will be posting the next chapter in Never To Fall. **

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight.**

**Bpov**

It has been two days since Derek walked out and left me with no blood to drink. Carlisle spent all of his time trying to find out how Derek's blood kept flowing even after his heart had stopped. I was lying on the couch with my head in Edwards lap in the living room of the Cullens house. I laughed at my next thought.

"What's so funny?" Silver asked. Silver hadn't left my side since Derek left.

"I was just thinking. Their living room shouldn't be called a living room anymore." I giggled.

"And why is that?" Edward asked as he ran his hands through my hair.

"Because everyone in your house is dead." I busted out laughing.

Edward chuckled along with me at my own bad joke. **(A/N: Sorry, I couldn't control myself on that one.)** Man I loved this guy. Even after I attacked him, he still loves me.

"Hey Edward." I said looking at him.

"Yes my love." He smiled at me.

"Sorry I attacked you that night in the field."

"Bella, I made you pretty made when I did that. What with me kidnapping you and all. I'm the one that should be apologizing." He kissed my forehead.

I sighed at the feeling of right that flowed through me and closed my eyes. After a while, when I didn't open my eyes, I guess everyone thought I was asleep.

"Edward, she looks worse than she did ten minutes ago. Why can't she just drink human?" I heard Emmett ask.

"She says that humans need that blood. Though I agree that humans need all the blood they can get, I still wish she would drink it." Edward petted my hair. "I'm very worried."

"Derek must not have loved her as much as he said he did. I mean he just up and left her to die. What kind of guy says 'I love you' then just leaves like that." Josh said.

"A bad one. But I can't say nothing. I left her after I told her I loved her." Edward sighed. I felt his legs shift slightly.

"Yeah, but Edward, you didn't leave her to die." Nicky stood up for him.

"Yes I did. And now she is dead. It's all my fault. I really wouldn't blame her for it if she did leave me. It would only be far."

"What was the first thing you thought when you saw her with Derek?" Jasper asked.

"Well, I thought that I had lost her. First I was amazed that she was one of us. And when I saw that her eye's were red, it blew me away. But I was terrified that I had lost her to Derek." I could hear the fear in his voice. "But I had her back now." He said stroking my hair.

"Um Edward, are you aware that she is awake?" Jasper asked.

"Really? Bella."

I opened my eye and smiled at him. He smiled back. "Cheater."

Carlisle came busting into the room. Esme was close behind him with a huge smile on her face.

"I think I have figured it out."

Suddenly Carlisle had everyone's attention. He motioned for us to follow. Edward lead me to the room. There were tons of test tubes and machines. Carlisle pointed to the monitor closest to him.

"I have been lead by my research to believe that Derek, before he was turned, had something else in him. He wasn't completely human. Right now I have it narrowed down to two different blood types that could have kept his blood pumping. Both are hard to be completely covered up by vampire venom. One type I believe he could have had in him before hand is shifter. I believe he might have had some cat shifter in him. The other would be sorcerer. But I am leaning more toward cat shifter."

He pulled up some information on the computer screen. Edward grabbed his chin as he looked over the information. I had no idea what any of it meant, but Edward seemed to.

"Yes, that would make since. So what do you propose we do?" Edward asked as he turned his attention from the computer screen to his dad.

"Well, this leaves us with one of two choices. One, Bella starts drinking human blood I get from the hospital."

I went to shake my head, but Edward beat me to it. "No, I won't make her do something she doesn't want to do. So what is our other option?"

"Our other option is dangerous and could be fetal."

Edward motioned him to continue.

Carlisle took in a deep breath. "If we inject a vampire with it, it will do one of two things. One, it will kill the vampire. Two, the vampire's blood will start to flow. We will have to find a vampire who will..."

"I will." Edward injected before Carlisle could finish.

"Okay but we have to test it first." Carlisle said.

"I will test it."

"What? No! You can't son. It could possible kill you." I jumped in.

"Bella, you let me worry about that. Carlisle, does it have to be cat shifter blood?" Edward turned from me.

"Well no. Just has to be shifter blood. Why?" Carlisle asked before it dawned on him. "Edward you can't be serious."

"Why not. We have a pack of wolf shifters here in Forks." He said as he headed toward the door.

I followed. "Edward, I will not let you risk yourself for me." I told him.

He just ignored me and kept walking.

"Edward listen to me!" I yelled.

He kept walking until he got back to the living room. Then he turned to Nicky.

"Your Jacob's mate correct?" He asked Nicky.

"Yes sir I am." She said proudly.

"I need a syringe full of his blood. Think you can get it for me."

"NO!" I yelled. "Nicky don't you dare."

"What is going on?" Silver asked.

"I need to get some shifter blood so that my blood can pump like Derek's." Edward said.

"But it could kill him!" I threw in there.

"Look, its that or Bella dies. So what is it gonna be Nicky?" Edward crossed his arms over his chest.

"Nicky, so help me if you do this, I will never..." Edward's hand came up to cover my mouth.

I tried to removed his hand, but without my daily blood meal, I was no match for him.

"Will you do it for me?" Edward asked her once more.

"Sure thing." Nicky said pulling out her cell phone

* * *

**Npov**

Me and the doctor Carlisle pulled up outside Jacob's house. I had called Jacob so he was waiting on the porch when we drove up.

I jumped out of Bella's mustang and ran to him. He hoisted me up into the air.

"Jake!"

"Hey baby." He kissed me roughly, and I loved it. "So what is it you need sugar?"

"I need to get some of your blood Jake. We need it so Bella can drink from Edward."

"I thought she was drinking from that Derek guy." Jacob said a he sat down for Carlisle.

"He up and left her to die. She hasn't had any blood in almost three days. But we figured out that if I can fuse your blood with Edward's then we can get Edward's blood to pump for Bella." Carlisle pushed the needle in and pulled out the thick red blood out of my mate.

"Hmmm." I said.

"What is it Nicky?" Jacob asked.

"I'm just wondering what you taste like."

* * *

**So Nicky and Jacob. Anyway, don't forget to review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sup all you guys. Here is the next chapter. Sorry it is short. But you will soon find out why...**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight**

**Bpov**

I was so angry with Edward right now. I knew he was doing it for me but he was putting himself in a very dangerous place. Edward was now laying on a stretcher in Carlisle mini hospital. Carlisle was diluting Jacob's blood with human blood so it would not be as strong. Since Jacob was the alpha, his blood was a lot stronger than the other wolf shifters.

"Come on Edward. At least let Emmett and Jasper hunt down some other vampire to test it on first." I begged him.

"Yes, let me do it instead." Silver threw in.

"No! Absolutely not!" I glared at Silver then turned back to Edward. "Please Edward, we can go find some bad vampire to use."

"And how long will that take Bella. Four? Maybe five days? That means for those days you will have no nourishment. I will not take that risk."

I growled at him. "Oh, but risking your life is okay. If it fails on you I will still die."

"No. If it kills me then Carlisle can work out the kinks and used it on Silver. I know he will take care of you." Edward smiled at me with my favorite smile.

Carlisle turn to Edward before I could reply. "Son, are you sure about this?"

"You would do the same for Esme?" Edward asked his dad.

"Without hesitation." Carlisle agreed.

"Then what do you think."

Carlisle nodded and turned to address Silver. "Can you keep her down stairs?"

"Oh no! I am not leaving Edward!" I grabbed Edward's arm.

Silver nodded to Carlisle and pulled me off of Edward's arm. I kicked and flailed against Silver, but I still had no strength. I heard Carlisle shut the door behind us. The whole family was waiting down stairs in the living room. Even Jacob had come to be with Nicky. Silver sat on the couch where Emmett was sitting. Emmett was sitting on one end of the couch. Silver sat at the other end and put me in the middle.

"Don't worry Bella, Edward will be fine." Alice said to me.

"You... you have seen him survive?" I asked her.

Alice looked down at the floor. That was not a good sign.

"Alice?" I asked her again.

She sighed and scooted closer to Jasper. "I can't see his future." She said sadly.

Panic overtook me. I shot up out of my seat. But before I could get anywhere, Silver and Emmett had my arms. I felt a wave of calm come over me. I know Jasper was trying to help. So I didn't fight it.

"Bella, that doesn't mean he won't survive. Look, I could never see you past Derek. So that has to mean that the shifter blood that Derek had in him must have been the thing blocking me. Well, maybe I can't see Edward because of the shifter blood could be blocking my visions. It is Jacob's after all." Alice reassured me.

That didn't help. That still meant we wouldn't know till after the blood took effect. I rocked back and forth for hours waiting to hear something.

"Hey Bella." Emmett spoke to me.

"Yeah?"

"I know your frustrated and stuff so why don't me and you go outside and have that wrestling match you promised me." He smiled flexing his muscles. "Unless your afraid."

I knew I needed the distraction. I agreed. Emmett whooped and he grabbed my hand and pulled my outside their house. Everyone followed.

"I've got twenty on Emmett." Rose said out loud.

"I'll put forty on Bella." Jacob said to Rosalie.

I smiled at Jacob. He knew where his loyalties lie. Emmett clapped to get my attention. "You ready?"

"Bring it Emmy beard." I said smugly.

Emmett wasted no time charging at me. I simply dodged to the right. He went soaring past me. As soon as he managed to turn around, he came at me again. I moved to my left right when he was about to hit me, and stuck out my foot. He tripped and slammed into a tree, toppling it. I laughed.

"Come on Bella, stop running like a defenseless human girl." Emmett taunted.

"Okay but I should warn you, I have never been beaten by anyone." I told him matter of factly.

He ignored me and came at me again. I put my body parallel to his and took his impact. Even though I had no nourishment in my body, I still managed to stay up. I used my knee to knee him in the gut while, at the same time, pushing his head down into it. Then I grabbed him under his arms and threw him over my shoulders. He went flying. I used my vampire speed to reach him before he hit the ground. Once I was under him, I simply waited for him to come low enough so that I could grab his neck and slam him into the ground.

Emmett stood, and instantly tried to defend against my next attack. He wasn't fast enough. I dived to the ground, slid between his legs, and elbowed the back of his knees. His knees collapsed. As soon as his knees hit the ground, I grabbed his arms and brought them behind his back. I shoved forward, knocking Emmett to the ground. I had him pinned.

And it didn't take Emmett long to realize it.

"Okay, okay. I give." He pleaded.

I got off of him and helped him up.

"Wow Bella, who taught you how to fight like that?" Jasper asked, watching Rosalie hand over twenty dollars to a smug looking Jacob.

"I got into a fight with another vampire and had to learn fast. After I killed him, I went to a million martial arts classes." I smiled.

Before anyone could say anything else, Carlisle came to the door and called for us. We all rushed to the house. He had us sit in the living room while he went back upstairs.

_Why is Edward not down here waiting for us?_ I thought. _Did Carlisle go back up there to get Edward's body? Where was my Edward? _

I felt Silver pull me close to him. I began shaking. I was afraid of what might be of Edward.

Then, the footsteps. I only heard one pair. Then a second pair followed. Joy flooded my body. Edward was alive! I shot out of my seat to run into Edward's arms. But when the footsteps rounded the corner, my smile fell.

It wasn't Edward. It was Derek.

* * *

**Well, um, there it is. Please do not kill me. I have to finish the story first. I have posted the next chapter on my other story. Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Well this is the moment you've all been waiting for. So without further adu...**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM owns all thing Twilight.**

**Bpov**

"Derek? What are you doing here?" I asked.

The man I once loved growled at me. "I'm not done with you yet. I need you alive and well. So I came to save you boy friend."

Then he vanished leaving a plain view of Carlisle. I rushed up the stairs, flung open the door to Carlisle's mini hospital room, and gasped when I saw Edward sitting up on the bed.

"Edward!" I ran to his arms.

He slid off the bed and caught me. He hugged me tight. "Oh Bella. I could feel myself dying. I was so afraid."

"I told you so." I cried.

He laughed into my neck. "Yes, you did."

I pulled away from Edward.

"So, what happened Carlisle?" I asked the doctor.

"Well I was sitting here watching the monitors. One minute everything went crazy."

"Pain over took me. It was awful. But all I could think of was you Bella." Edward pulled me to him, putting my back to his chest.

"Yes, both of his eyes completely disappeared. He was shaking. The blood we had taken from Jacob was poisoning him. I tried to get it out but because we don't have blood left in our bodies, it couldn't be done." He fiddled with his tie. "We were prepared for the worst."

"I was telling Carlisle to make sure to keep you safe." Edward said against my neck.

"Well, we were preparing for the worst. That's when Derek showed up. He injected Edward with some of his blood beat on Edwards heart till he could get it to beat. Then he put some other blood in Edward and everything stabilized. Edward now has blood flowing through his body." Carlisle smiled.

I turned in Edward's arms to face him. "And how do you feel?"

"Well, to be truthful, feeling blood flowing in me is a little strange and uncomfortable, but for you I would do anything. So I feel fine. The questions is, will I taste good?" He kissed my head.

I looked over at Carlisle. He was using a cotton swab to swab up a large drop of blood. I moved over to it.

"What is it Carlisle?" I asked.

"Bella, honey we need to get you feed." Edward said.

I held up my hand to him. "Carlisle?"

"It's some of the blood that Derek injected into Edward. I want to examine it. See what it is that has that effect."

Edward grabbed onto my upper arm. "Bella, come on love. It is late and you seem tired."

"No I don't. I can't get tired." I half frowned half smiled at him.

"Sorry, force of habit. Come my love, lets go to bed." He led me out of the room.

We went up the stairs to his room and climbed into his bed. He laid back and exposed his neck. "Hope this works."

I smiled and bit down into his neck. When his blood hit my taste buds, my head almost exploded. Derek had tasted good, but Edward tasted phenomenal. I moaned. He moaned at my moan. I drank my fill and let him go.

"Well?" Edward said wiping his neck clean.

"You taste amazing." I laughed.

"Really, good. I am glad I wasn't going to have to be the bad guy." He laughed with me.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Well," He said removing his shirt. "If I tasted bad, then I would have to force you to drink. Just like a human with bad tasting medicine."

Edward came up off the bed and over to my side. I sat up.

"Lift your arms babe." He said to me.

I lifted my arms and Edward slid my shirt up and off. The he did the same with my jeans.

"Where are your pajamas?" He asked.

I pointed to the dresser I had moved half of my clothes into. He looked in, then turned to look at me with one eyebrow raised. "Really?" he said.

"What?"

He lifted out a pair of my pink pjs with little sheep on them. Then another pair that was baby blue with white fluffy clouds.

"Hey, don't hate my pajamas. They are really comfy." I said pointing to my blue pjs.

He shook his head as he came back over to me. I lifted my arms so that he could slip my shirt over my head.

"You know I can dress myself." He lifted me so he could slide my pants on.

"I know. I just like doing it instead. It makes me happy."

"Well, I have decided to sleep after all. I do so enjoy it." I said crawling under the covers. He climbed in next to me. I fell asleep to him humming my lullaby.

OOOOOOOOOOO

School was brutal. Everyone was looking at Edward and me with confused faces. Mark even approached us.

"Bella, what happened to the Derek guy?" He asked. Looking Edward over. He was obviously sizing him up.

"Me and Derek are not together anymore." I smiled at Mark.

"So does that mean you might want to go with me to the movies this weekend?"

Before I could answer, Edward stepped in.

"She'll be there at 8 sharp for dinner and a movie." Edward said handing Mark a piece of paper.

"Awesome, see you then Bella." Mark said practically skipping away.

I looked at Edward with a very angry face. "You! Why did you do that?"

"Because I want to show you what is waiting for you outside of me." He said smugly.

"Edward I could so kill you right now!" I slapped at his back as he walked away.

I notice Vanessa standing to the side just watching me. She was one messed up chick.

* * *

**Do you guy's still hate me? Let me know how it was...REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I want to think all of you that reviewed and supported me in my first fan fic. Thank you guys all so much. Please read Never To Fall. My new story. **

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things twilight.**

**Bpov**

I knock on the door. That dreaded knock. I went to the door and opened it up. Mark smiled at me.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

I sighed. "Let's get this over with." I smiled back as Mark lead me to his truck.

Mark opened my door and I climbed in. I was going to kill Edward. I was going to so kill him. Mark climbed into the drivers side and started the truck. He looked over to me.

"So where do you want to go to for dinner?"

"Actually lets not go out to eat. Let's just go see a movie." I smiled at him.

"Um, okay. Why not?" Mark asked.

"I am feeling a little under the weather." I lied.

"Oh, okay. What do you want to see?" He asked pulling into the movie parking lot.

"How about The Crossover?" A paranormal movie about a girl who is sucked into another dimension full of vampires and werewolves waring against each other.

"A paranormal movie? I thought we could see Never Leaving You."

Mark wanted us to watch a love movie? I heard chuckling. I looked around but couldn't see anyone.

"A paranormal movie sounds better." I persisted.

"Um...well...okay I guess. The Crossover it is." Mark finally agreed.

I sighed. We went into the theater and took our seats. First thing I noticed about Mark, he was made of a rare metal called afraid-ium. Second, every time something jumped out, Mark jumped a mile high. He made faces at me when I laughed at how they made vampires and the werewolves look.

I heard the laughing again. I looked back and noticed Edward sitting in the back. He winked at me.

_I am going to kill you. _I mouthed to Edward.

"Love you Bella." He whispered.

Everyone began clapping and cheering. I looked back at the screen. Finally it was over. I could go home.

Mark stood and stretched. "Well, that was... okay."

I rolled my eyes and walked out, leaving a stumbling Mark behind me. I went straight to Mark's truck and climbed in. Marked climbed in on the other side. We started off.

"So why that movie Bella?" Mark asked me.

"Because I don't like love movies. I like action and adventure." I said. It wasn't a lie.

Before Mark could say anything, something slammed into the truck, sending it flying. I covered Mark with my body. I couldn't keep him from getting hurt but I could try to keep him alive. The truck skidded across the pavement until it came to a halt. I looked down at Mark.

"You okay?" I asked him.

"I... think my leg is broken. What hit us?" Mark asked me.

"I'm not sure but..." Something grabbed hold of me and pulled me out of the truck. I landed on my butt. I looked up at what had hit us.

Derek.

"Derek? What the chiz were you thinking. You could have killed Mark."

"The human boy means nothing to me. It was you I was after." He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. "It is time for you to come back to me." He shot off into the dark woods.

"Derek! Wait! I need to get Mark out." I struggled in his grasp.

"Leave the human. He will not live. You are with me now Bella." He jumped over a thick river. "I have us a new house to live in. You will love it."

_Edward, please help me. _I sent out, not knowing if he could hear it.

OOOOOOOOOOO

**Epov**

I was laughing, following behind Mark's truck. I knew Bella was going to be mad at me, but I could cheer her up. I would...

Mark's Truck is upside down on the road!

I hit the breaks and ran to the truck. I saw Mark lying in the truck unconscious. I pulled him out and sat him on the ground. I looked back inside.

No Bella. Where is she?

_Edward, please help me._

That was Bella's thought. I had heard Bella! I followed the thought.

_Edward! _I heard her call again.

_I am coming love_. I called back.

That's when I heard a scream. I ran head long. I didn't get far before Bella, ran head long into me.

"Edward!" She yelled hugging me close.

"Bella! Get back here!"

I knew that voice, even before Derek came running up on us.

"Let her go Cullen." He growled.

"Edward, he tried to kidnap me." Bella cried.

That was the last straw. I rolled up my sleeves.

**(I would like to pause the story for a moment and say that if you want to continue, then you need a comfy chair, a cold soda, and a bowl of extra buttery popcorn.)**

I have had it with this guy. It was time for him to pay for everything. I pulled my arm back and punched the jack *** **(I do not cuss. Sorry if it is an inconvenience) **in the face. Derek went flying back. Once he found his feet, he came at me. I took the impact of his attack and swung him around into a tree. The tree collapsed.

Derek roared and charged me again. But this time, he managed to get a shot in. His fist hit my neck. I grunted but didn't falter as I swung my fist into his stomach. He doubled over and I kneed him in his face. He collapsed I grabbed onto his head and neck. He looked at Bella.

"Bella, help me." Derek begged.

I could see the hurt in Bella's eyes. She still liked him.

"Bella?" I asked.

"Edward...don...don't kill him. Please, don't kill him." She begged.

I couldn't hurt her like that. I didn't want to. No matter how much I hated this guy. I kicked his back, slamming him to the ground.

"If you ever so much as touch her again, I will kill. And she wont be able to stop you." I walked over to Bella and in cased her in my arms.

"Let's go home, my love." I said kissing her head.

We turned around to go back to Mark's truck and Derek yelled. Bella screamed as he grabbed hold of her hair. I swung my arm down and broke Derek's arm clean off.

"I warned you!" I attacked him. Without hesitation, I took his head and twisted hard. Derek's head rolled away from his body.

"I am sorry Bella. I really am." I said, gently pulling Derek's severed hand from her hair.

"I guess he deserved it." She hugged up to me. I threw a match onto Derek's body and we watched it burn. After it was all burned up, I looked at Bella. She had been crying.

I picked her up into my arms and kissed her gently.

"I love you Bella." I said putting my forehead to hers.

"I love you too Edward."

Together we headed home to start our new life together.

* * *

**Well, Edward won Bella, Derek is finally dead, and Bella is happy. All in all tell me what you thought of the whole story. Review and tell me the good and bad about it. Don't be afraid to hurt my feelings. I have no feelings... i really do but they are strong. Thanks again to all my readers. You guys rock!**


End file.
